Attrapper
by Iosmania
Summary: Rencontre Mensonge Secrets Une apparence qui n'est pas la sienne Qui est-il ? Qui sont ses amis? Ses ennemis? Rien n'est noir ni blanc, le monde ne se limite pas à ce qu'on veux seulement nous montrer. Fée, vampire, veela, Ti'iga. l'enfant ouvre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Demat (bonjour)

- Attrapait-le !!!

Un cri dans cette après-midi d'été retentit dans les rues de cette résidence banale de Londres.

Un groupe de garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 11ans, poursuivait un autre garçon bien plus petit qu'eux et qui semblait plus jeune.

On pourrait penser dans un premier temps à un jeu entre enfant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal me direz-vous. Mais si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux du poursuivis une panique telle, qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un jeune animale traqué.

Ce qu'il était dans un sens.

Il regardait tout autour de lui frénétiquement, le souffle court, pour essayer de trouver une issue. Mais partout les même maisons à perte de vus. Aucune cachette et aucune des personnes dans le coin ne l'aidera. Cela il l'avait bien compris au court de sa courte vie. Il ne devait compter que sur lui-même. Seul. Comme toujours.

Il n'avait qu'une solution. Essayer de se réfugier en dehors des lieux résidentiels, près des bois. Ce n'était pas tout près, mais avec un peu de chance…

Il commença sa course vers un possible salut. Il entendait toujours le bruit de ses poursuivants. Son cousin et sa clique qui avaient décidés de faire une « chasse au Harry ». Ils trouvaient ça hilarant. Haha il était mort de rire.

Au bout de longues minutes de courses, il arriva enfin dans le bois près de la ville.

Peut-être arriverait-il à les semer ?

Il avait réussit à avoir un peu plus de distance avec ses brutes. Faut dire gros comme est Dudley et certains de ses amis, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils fatiguent. C'était même surprenant qu'ils aient pu tenir aussi longtemps.

Il réussit à se cacher dans les bois, près d'un ruisseau, avant qu'ils le rattrapent.

Ils passèrent devant lui sans le voir et continuèrent leur course. Il resta caché retenant son souffle. Il n'osait pas croire en sa chance. Cette fois-ci il avait vraiment échappé belle. Faut dire aussi, traiter Dudley de gros porc qui ne pouvait rien faire sans ses parents, était peut-être un peu abuser. Il n'avait pas tord, mais cela aller retomber sur lui quand le « cher Dudleychouné » allait tout raconter à son oncle et sa tante. Il était mal barré. En plus, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il ne sera pas rentré avant qu'elle ne le soit complètement.

Super ! De mieux en mieux. Franchement, il était maudit. Déjà que sa « famille » ne l'avait pas dans le cœur, et n'était pas tendre avec lui, mais si en plus il leur donnait des raisons en plus pour le punir…

Il soupira.

Et se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette. Il s'étira pour détendre ses muscles, lorsqu'un bruit lui survint à sa gauche.

Il se figea.

Il n'osait plus bougeait, ni respirer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Dudley ? Non trop discret. Un animal ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait trouver comme animal dans ces bois ?

Pas rassuré du tout, il sursauta en voyant une personne tomber de l'arbre près de lui. En fait, c'était plutôt un enfant. Il était plus grand que lui (ce qui n'était pas dur quand on voyait sa taille rachitique) et des cheveux noir en désordre comme lui, mais plus long qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

Il faillit tomber par terre quand le garçon devant lui se releva brusquement face à lui.

C'était lui, enfin, en plus athlétique, il se devait l'avouer, bien plus mignon et charismatique, mais à part quelque différence on aurait dit que c'était lui. Il le regarda éberlué, n'osant toujours pas bouger. Le garçon en face de lui l'observait incrédule et suspicieux. Il s'approcha et resta à quelque centimètre de lui. Sans trop savoir se qu'il faisait, Harry approcha sa main de l'inconnu et effleura son visage. Un frisson le prit dans tout son corps, suivit d'une légère douleur.

Le garçon le regarda maintenant avec de grand yeux, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.

Une longue mèche tomba sur le visage d'Harry et Harry la prit dans ses mains sans comprendre.

Comment ses cheveux avaient pu pousser autant ? Commençant à être prit d'une panique, il se détourna de l'autre garçon et se dirigea vers le ruisseau. Il se regarda dans l'eau et cru s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son reflet. Ce qu'il voyait c'était un petit garçon au visage fin, à la peau pâle, les cheveux lisses, toujours brun mais aux reflets miel qui lui arrivait aux omoplates et des yeux mélangeant le noir, le marron et le dorée. Choqué, il parvint tout de même à remarquer qu'il voyait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. C'est clair. Alors que le soleil était presque couché, il voyait nettement ce qui l'entourait. Incrédule et légèrement effrayé, il porta une main à son visage. Voyant son reflet faire de même, il se recula précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant, sans même se retourner vers l'autre garçon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il était perdu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait passé une haie et qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans un jardin. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il se retrouva devant un berger allemand grondant et menaçant.

Il allait s'enfuir dans l'autre sens quand un coup de sifflet retentit. Le chiens arrêta de suite à le menacer et couru vers une femme qui venait d'arriver d'une autre allée du jardin.

Elle était assai petite, au moins 1m63, des cheveux noirs et bouclés lui arrivaient aux anches, et quand elle s'approcha il pu voir qu'elle avait les yeux bleus turquoises. Elle portait une robe bleue simple en ce soir d'été.

Elle regardait Harry curieuse et celui-ci se rendit vraiment compte qu'il était rentrer sans faire exprès chez quelqu'un. Il prit une belle couleur rouge, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

Un beau rire qui sonnait comme des clochettes au vent. Un rire qui vous retourne l'estomac et qui vous fait sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en souriant. Elle lui tendit une main, l'invitant à la suivre. Hésitant, il se balança gêné, eu une pensée pour les Dursley qui allaient le tuer vu l'heure, mais bon, de toute façon il était foutu, autant prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle le mena à l'intérieure de la maison, dans la cuisine, et le fit s'assoire. Elle sortit un instant et revint avec une trousse de soin. Surprit, il la regarda soigner les écorchure dû à sa course alors qu'elle fredonnait un chant qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui le détendait comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de la jeune femme. Il les rouvrit quand elle eu fini.

Il tourna la tête au son d'une clochette, et là, les yeux ronds, il vit plusieurs minuscules, petite femmes, virevoltant près de la fenêtre au son du chant de la jeune femme. Il regarda ébahis la femme devant lui qui le regardais en souriant.

-Les enfants ont plus de facilités à les voir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Mais des fées bien surs.

-Mais ça n'existe pas, lui dit-il incrédule.

Elle pouffa de rire, suivit par les fée autours d'eux.

-Elles sont moins nombreuse que dans l'ancien temps, mais elles sont toujours là. Je suis, pour celles qui habitent ici, en quelque sorte leur protectrice. Je m'assure qu'elles soient protégées du monde moderne et en échange elles me protègent moi et me rendent services.

Cela faisait un peu beaucoup pour lui. D'abord, Dudley qui veut sa peau, puis l'autre qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, le reflet qui n'est pas son reflet et maintenant des fées ?

Mais… en parlant de son reflet…

Il se leva et se dirigea devant un miroir qui se trouvait pas loin.

Avant d'arriver devant lui, il ferma les yeux, anxieux de ce qu'il allait voir.

Il n'osait pas, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira profondément et les ouvrit d'un coup.

Toujours ce garçon aux cheveux de miel et aux yeux si étranges.

La femme s'accroupi derrière lui pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas moi.

-Qui ?

-Ca, lui dit-il en montrant son reflet et la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda étrangement.

-Qui est-ce si ce n'est pas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais se n'est pas ce que me montrait le miroir ce matin.

-Peut-être viens-tu juste de te réveiller et que tu vois claire pour la première fois.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains.

Il était perdu. Voir claire ? Mais tout était embrouillé dans sa tête.

Il sentit qu'on l'attirait en arrière, puis une sorte de cocon doux, chaleureux et réconfortant l'entoura.

Plus que surprit, il resta figer quelque instant. C'était la première fois qu'on le réconfortait.

Cela le prit à la gorge et il ne pu retenir ses larmes et s'accrocha désespérément à cette femme qui lui donnait sa chaleur et sa douceur, à lui, l'orphelin traité d'erreur par sa propre famille.

-Chuuut… ça va aller.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, dit-il en reniflant. Je suis désolé, pardon, désolé, mais je suis complètement perdu.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Harry… je crois…

-Tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-elle amusé.

-Je ne ressemble pas à ce que j'étais se matin. Si cela se trouve, je ne suis même pas Harry. Et puis…et puis, continua-t-il au bord des larmes, tout à l'heure j'ai vu un garçon qui me ressemblait. Pas celui du miroir, dit-il en montrant l'objet. Mais le moi aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux vert !

Elle l'observa sérieusement et songeuse. (Oui je sais pas facile XD)

Une des fées s'approcha d'eux et se posa sur l'épaule de la femme.

Harry la regarda fasciné.

-Dites madame…

-Mitsy, mon nom est Mitsy. Et elle, elle désigna la fée sur son épaule, c'est Azalée. Je l'ai sauvé quand j'avais 15 ans et depuis, elle ne me quitte pas.

-Oh… dites, est-ce qu'elles sont magiques ?

Elle rit.

-Bien sur qu'elles sont magiques. Elles sont même pratiquement faites de magie.

-Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours dis que la magie n'existait pas.

-En l'occurrence, ils avaient tord.

-Mmm

Il tendit sa main vers Azalée. Celle-ci recula d'abord, puis curieuse, elle s'approcha de cette main. Elle se posa sur le doigt tendu et souri à l'enfant émerveillé.

-Vous croyez…

- Tutoie-moi, je n'ai que 24ans.

-Euh… d'accord… vous…tu…tu crois qu'elle pourrait me rendre mon apparence ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être si c'est un sort qu'on t'as jeté.

-Un sort ? Comme dans le livre à l'école ? Avec les méchantes sorcières et les princesses endormies et les princes en grenouilles ?

Elle pouffa de nouveau avec Azalée.

-En quelque sorte, mais les sorcières et les sorciers…

-Il peut y avoir des sorcières garçon ?

-Et bien, tu n'as pas du lire beaucoup de contes.

-Tout ce qui touche à la magie est interdis dans la maison, dit-il penaud.

-Et bien ils ne sont pas marrants t'es parents.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, dit-il tristement. Je vis chez ma tante et mon oncle.

-Oh, désolé. En tout les cas elle n'est pas marrante ta famille.

- …

-Où j'en étais, à oui, les sorciers et les sorcières ne sont pas tous méchants. Mon frère, Daniel, est lui même Sorcier.

-C'est vrai ?

-Et oui. Et ils peuvent faire plus que changer en grenouille les gens.

-Ca à l'aire super.

Elle rit de nouveau.

-Oui ça à l'air pas mal.

-Et toi ? T'es une sorcière ?

-Non. Seul mon deuxième frère l'ait. Je crois qu'il tient ça d'une de nos grand-mère, je ne sait plus laquelle.

Elle rit de nouveau.

-Dis-moi petit Harry… il ce fait tard. T'as famille va bientôt s'inquiéter. Tu veux les appeler pour les prévenir ?

Le visage d'Harry s'assombri à la pensé de sa famille. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Tante pétunia avait dû pester contre lui pour ne pas avoir était là pour préparer la table et le dîner. Et oncle Vernon pour ne pas lui avoir ouvert la porte et apporté ses chaussons.

Mais ensuite ils avaient dû se réjouir et l'oublier.

Cela lui avait déjà arrivé de ne pas revenir à la maison parce qu'il était trop blessé à cause de la bande à Dudley. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à le retrouver et si il était toujours là c'était grâce à une vielle dame du quartier d'à côté qui l'avait ramené chez elle et qui l'avait soigné pendant trois jours. Quand il avait pu lui dire où il habité, elle l'avait ramené chez les Dursleys. Quand son oncle avait ouvert la porte le visage souriant, il c'était figé en le voyant et l'avait foudroyé du regard. Il l'avait fait rentré durement dans la maison, choquant la vielle dame par cette brutalité, et avait fermé la porte à celle-ci après un bref salut.

Ce jour là il avait reçu la pire correction de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait fini par ce dire que c'était parce qu'il était revenu.

Trois semaines plus tard, il avait enfin pu sortir de la maison, avec tout de même des blessures encore visibles. Il sait que le vielle femme avait tenté de l'aider en prévenant il ne savait plus qui ou qu'elle organisation. Il ne savait pas grand chose de ces choses là. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, un jour, elle ne l'avait plus reconnu. Elle l'avait oublié.

Il releva la tête vers Mitsy qui le regardait d'un regard inquiet devant son silence. Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle allait l'oublier ? Toutes les personnes qui avait réussi à s'approcher de lui, qui avaient été gentil avec lui ou qui avait voulu l'aider avec sa famille, oubliaient et se désintéressaient de lui.

Ou sinon avaient eu de gros problèmes.

-Est-ce que tu vas être comme tous les autres… et m'oublier ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle le regarda étonné.

L'oublier ? Comment pourrait-elle oublier un enfant aussi mignon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'oublierai ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tout ceux qui m'approche et qui veulent m'aider finissent toujours par m'oublier…ou pire.

Je crois que je suis maudit. La maîtresse nous en a parlé une fois des gens maudits dans une histoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive aux personnes qui veulent t'aider ?

-Il y a cette vielle femme un jour qui ma aider quand Dudley, mon cousin, m'avait trop frappeé et que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Elle à voulu m'aider mais elle ma oublié. Les enfants plus courageux que les autres qui n'avaient pas peur de Dudley et qui voulaient être mes amis. Eux aussi m'ont oublié. Les voisins aussi. Au début, certains m'aidaient, puis du jour au lendemain ils se sont plus inquiétés de moi… et il y avait Miss Moon. Ma maîtresse d'il y a deux ans… elle était différentes des autres… elle voulait tout le temps m'aider… elle avait dit qu'elle allait appeler les services so..so…

-Les services sociaux ?

-Oui c'est ça… elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon dossier était toujours rejeté. Elle m'en parlé souvent. Elle n'avait pas peur des Dursleys, ma famille.

Et un jour… alors qu'elle était allée chercher elle-même un ami qui travaillait dans ces services, elle a eu un accident. Un gros accident. Elle est restée endormis très longtemps. Et quand elle c'est réveillé… elle ne pouvait plus se souvenir. On lui disait quelque chose et tout de suite après elle ne se souvenait plus.

Il se tue et Mitsy resta interdite pendant un moment. Le silence dura, rompu seulement par l'horloge de la cuisine et le léger bruissement des ailes des fées.

Ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps, Harry laissa couler ses larmes en silence.

C'était la première fois qu'il racontait tout ça. Il faut dire aussi, qui le croirait s'il le disait, ou s'il le disait à tous les coups la personne aurait tout oublié le jour suivant.

Mais Mitsy, elle il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie, qu'elle l'oublie. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait bien, en sécurité, compris. Et puis, les événements de la journée et la découverte surprenante de la magie avaient dû jouer aussi sur ses nerfs.

Mitsy se repris finalement. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à imaginer par quoi avait dû passer cet enfant. Il semblait si fragile, si innocent. Elle sorti de ses pensées et vit les larmes du petit garçon. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et malgré sa petite taille elle le porta sur un canapé dans le salon. Il ne pesait presque rien, elle en était effrayée. Elle pouvait sentir ses os saillir sous les vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui. Ces personnes ne le nourrissaient donc pas ?

Elle le berça doucement, le réconfortant, lui jurant qu'elle ne serait pas pareil que les autres, qu'elle se souviendra toujours de lui. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

A ces mots, Harry redoubla de pleurs. Après toute cette solitude, ce mépris et cette violence que sa famille lui témoignait, il avait du mal à supporter toute cette chaleur et cette gentillesse que Mitsy lui offrait. Elle lui faisait mal, mais en même tant il s'accrochait désespérément à sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle parte, pour ne pas qu'elle soit qu'un rêve. Encore un.

Epuisé, il fini par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Elle l'allongea sur le sofa et retourna dans la cuisine le laissant à la garde de plusieurs fées, qui gardaient son sommeille des mauvais rêves. Elle s'assit à la table, les mains jouîntes sous son menton Azalée sur son épaule aussi songeuse qu'elle.

Toute cette histoire était plus qu'étrange et elle se demandait si la magie n'était pas la-dessous.

Elle se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber une Azalée indigné, et alla dans un autre salon de la maison (qui était assai grande). Elle prit un peu de poudre et en lança dans le feu qui devint

Vert à son contact.

Après avoir demandé à une autre fée de garder l'enfant dans le sommeil elle entra dans le feu et disparu.

_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤

¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_

Et oui c'est la fin de ce chapitre ^^

Je vais essayer d'en faire des plus long au fur et à mesure, mais bon c'est assai difficile ^^''

Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic sur Naruto Qui est-tu je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Je sais que c'est très frustrant les auteurs qui mettent trois milles ans pour écrire un chapitre étant moi aussi victime de ce phénomène ( ouinnn que la vie est triste) et je n'ai même pas d'excuse à part une certaine flemme mais je pense la réécrire en mieux car je suis embêté par un perso qui ne devrait pas être là mais qui c'est quand même incrusté et je dois tout réécrire mais promis je mis mes bientôt ^^'''' ( pour ceux qui ce le demande c'est Sasuke^^ Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il est là il me bloque complètement la suite, il n'aurait pas dû être dans le village, je le savait pourtant mais vous savez comment il est têtu XD)

Sinon bah merci de lire cette fic est j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2 : Gwirionded (sincérité)

-DANIEL !!!!!!! T'ES OUUUU !!!!!

La douce voix de Mitsy réveilla en sursaut le dit Daniel qui piquait un somme sous plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins runiques. Il releva sa tête vers sa si adorable sœur, une fée aussi endormie que lui sur sa tête. Ils les fixèrent elle et Azalé trois seconde ( elle a compté !!) et replongea sous ses parchemins pour finir son somme.

Mitsy, accoutumé à se genre de comportement de la part de son chère frère et de sa compagne, s'approcha de la table où les dormeurs étaient écroulés et tira d'un coup le meuble faisant chuté la chose.

-Le dormeur doit se réveiller…

-Mais euh ! Sisi t'as trop regardé Dune et t'es qu'une brute !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes protégés adorent les film de science fiction et de fantaisie.

-Excuse quand tu nous tiens…

Il se releva en frottant son menton douloureux qui avait dit bonjour au sol avec le tendre réveille de sa chère sœur. La petite Dame qui l'accompagnait regardait toujours d'un air endormie autour d'elle, reposant confortablement dans la main de son ami. Elle s'y blotti et recommença à dormir, sans ce soucier du monde autour d'elle.

Sur la cheminé Azalée était morte de rire en regardant cette scène qu'elle ne se lassé pas de voir entre son amie et ses frères.

-Pff et en plus la moucheronne se moque encore de moi.

Vexé, la dite moucheronne leur tourna le dos pour bouder.

-Bon soyons sérieux, commença Mitsy. Dan, j'ai un problème.

-Un problème magique je suppose, car si c'était pour tes impôts tu serais allé voir Chris sinon…

-J'ai trouvé un enfant chez moi…

-Tu nous l'avais jamais dit que tu avais un enfant caché ma sœur…

Elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête pour sa bêtise.

-Aïeeee !

Levant les yeux au ciel elle continua.

-Je disais donc, j'ai trouvé un enfant chez moi. Un enfant avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front et qui dit s'appeler Harry.

Dan la regarda les yeux ronds, incrédule et complètement choqué.

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Je ne suis pas complètement sur, il semble beaucoup plus jeune, mais il y a de grande chance. Bien que plusieurs faits étranges soit autour de lui.

-Comme ?

-Déjà, il dit ne pas avoir l'apparence qu'il a en ce moment. Mais cela n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Il a l'air vraiment malheureux. Je suis sur et certaine qu'il est mal traité par ses relatifs. Et quelque chose fais en sorte qu'il soit isolé et que rien ne vienne déranger sa « famille ». Il ma raconté que plusieurs personnes ont essayé de prévenir les services sociaux pour l'aider et il a la peau sur les os et des vêtement vieux, sale et au moins trois fois trop grand pour lui. Si ça c'est pas les signes d'un enfants mal traité… surtout quand il dit être frappé par son cousin et que rien ne semble indiquer que quelqu'un l'en empêche.

Dan la regarda songeur.

-C'est étrange ce que tu me dis la Sisi. A ce que je sais, après la mort des Potter et l'arrestation de Sirius Black, Dumbledore est devenu le responsable magique du jeune Harry à cause d'une loi qui était passé pas longtemps avant ce soir de la chute, refusant au dernier proche magique de prendre l'enfant. Un certain Lupin il me semble… un loup-garou si mes souvenirs sont bon.

Avec l'image que donne Dumbledore au monde sorcier, j'aurai pensé qu'il aurait prit soin du « sauveur ». Qu'elle nom ridicule pour un enfant. Enfin bon, en tant que responsable il devrait avoir un œil sur l'enfant et si il avait était mal traité il l'aurait su.

- Alors il le sait. Dit catégoriquement Mitsy.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Dumbledore est représenté comme un grand mage blanc. Le défenseur de la lumière. Comment pourrait-il laisser un enfant aux mains de gens qui le mal traite.

-Il y a aussi un fait étrange. Toutes les personnes qui ont voulu le sortir de là ont toutes d'une façon ou d'une autre miraculeusement perdu la mémoire. Ils oublient son existence ou ce qui vient de ce passer.

-Des sorts de mémoires ?

-Des personnes qui se désintéresses des autres cela se voit partout mais autant ? Et surtout pour un enfants ?

-Mmm… en premier lieu il faut vérifier si cette enfant est bien celui qu'on pense. Je vais aller fouiller au minister et voir plusieurs personnes qui pourront nous renseigner.

-Tiens, lui dit-elle en écrivent sur un parchemin près d'elle. Voilà ce que ma dit le petit sur lui. Les noms : Dursley, et leurs enfants se nomme Dudley. Ils sont dans le Surrey. Dans les résidences près de Magnolia Cressent je pense.

Il se leva rapidement, prit une cape et parti part cheminer, la petite fée glissé dans une poche intérieure. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer devant sa sœur, mais cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si ce qu'il pensait était juste, en associant ce qu'elle lui avait dit et certaines actions du directeur de Poudlard ces dernières années au minister, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

OoOoOoOoOo

Misty reparti chez elle, après le départ de son frère. Elle alla directement dans le salon où elle avait laissé Harry. Les fées qui le veillaient avaient mis une couverture sur lui pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid malgré la douceur de la nuit.

Une plus jeunes des fées jouait avec les mèches de cheveux du garçon, en les tressant avec des fleurs.

Elle leva un sourcil de surprise. Généralement, les fées ne font cela qu'envers les êtres auquel elles s'attachent. On dirait, qu'il avait réussir à conquérir une bonne flopée en vu du groupe qui venait de pénétrer chargé de fleur pour l'enfant.

Elle s'assit doucement prés de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Malgré tout, il se réveilla doucement quand elle fut assise.

Harry n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait si bien dormi. Il regarda autour de lui s'attendant à voir son vieux placard. A la place c'est un feu de cheminé et plusieurs fées qui volaient autour de lui qu'il vit. Il sourit doucement. Si il rêvait encore, il ne voulait surtout pas ce réveiller. Il senti une chaleur au bout de sa tête. Il la leva pour voir à l'envers Mitsy qui le regardait les yeux brillant et un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement pour qu'il se réveille en douceur.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

Elle rit.

-Non, et on dirait que Lili c'est attaché à toi.

Effectivement, quand il regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Mitsy, il vit une fée encore plus petite que les autres se frotter à son torse comme un chaton. Surpris, il la regarda faire un instant et quand il rencontra son regard vert, immense au milieu de sa peau laiteuse et de sa chevelure toute aussi blanche, remplis de douceur il ne put que lui sourire timidement. A cette vu, la fée ce jeta sur son visage et se frotta à sa joue comme pour son torse. Harry jurerait l'avoir entendu ronronner.

Mitsy éclata de rire devant ce spectacle.

-Elle dit que tu es troooop adorable. En se frottant ainsi sur ta joue elle te donne sa protection. Elle a eu le coup de foudre pour toi, tu ne pourra plus la décoller de toi, lui dit-elle d'un air moqueur, elle va faire des jalouses au vu nombre d'entre elles qui t'on apporté des fleures. Azalée était exactement comme ça avec moi.

Harry devint encore plus rouge que les coussins qui recouvraient le canapé beige sur lequel il se trouvait. Azalée sur l'épaule de Mitsy rit avec elle devant la scène que formait Harry rouge comme une tomate et Lili qui se frottait toujours comme un chaton sur la joue du garçon. Quand le dit garçon vit les fleurs dans ses cheveux tressés il les regarda incrédules. Ils voulu les enlever, mais Mitsy l'arrêta.

-Ne les enlèves pas, tu vas la vexé, lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueurs.

-Mais je ne suis pas une fille !

-Cela n'a rien à voir. Aller tu vas lui faire de la peine. Surtout qu'elle est encore très jeune.

Il regarda la petite fée qui le fixée d'un air de chiot abandonnée au bord de la route. Il ne pouvait pas résister à un tel regard de la part de la fée. Il soupira de capitulation. La tête baissé il ne remarqua pas l'échange du signe de la victoire entre Lili et Azalée et Mitsy qui pouffait au jeu des deux fées.

-Aller ! Debout Bihan Ael vient dans la cuisine, on va manger un morceau puis je t'emmènerai dans ta chambre pour dormir.

-Je ne retourne pas chez les Dursley ? Demanda étonné Harry.

-Il est trop tard pour te ramener chez ces gens. Et puis une soirée ici ne te feras pas de mal. Aller Bihan Ael, la cuisine c'est part là.

-Bihan Ael ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne savait plus si Harry était ton vrai nom. J'ai donc décidé de t'appeler comme ça. Moi seul, mes frère et quelque personnes que je déciderai ou que tu autorisera auront le droit de t'appeler ainsi. C'est jolie tu ne trouve pas ? Bon le vrai nom c'est Ael, mais tant que tu ne dépassera pas Chris et Dan, mes frères, tu devras supporter le bihan, lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ca veux dire quoi ?

Elle rit de nouveau.

-Je te le dirais plus tard, il est l'heure de manger, tu dois avoir faim. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine. Le fit s'assoire à la table de dalle blanche et elle s'affaira aux fourneau tout en chantant. Mal à l'aise, Harry ,rebaptisé Ael, regarda anxieusement Mitsy plongé dans un placard.

-Tu ne veux pas que je fasse à manger ? Demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Mitsy s'arrêta d'un coup ses recherches. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui le regard grave. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla devant lui et prit les mains de l'enfant pas du tout rassurer. Il avait l'impressions d'avoir dit une bêtise.

-Dit moi Ael. Que devez-tu faire chez les Dursleys ?

-… Je…

-Calme, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Dis moi s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-…Je… je dois m'occuper des repas, et de mettre la table. Je dois faire le ménage et la lessive aussi. Je dois laver la voiture de oncle Vernon toute les semaines et m'occuper du jardin. Tante Pétunia veux avoir le plus beau jardin de tout le quartier, donc j'en prend soin tous les jours.

Mitsy ferma les yeux et inspira et expira profondément. Elle regarda de nouveaux Harry.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-7 ans dans une semaine.

-Et tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ?

-Je sais plus, depuis que je peux tenir un objet sans le faire tomber toutes les cinq minutes et que je peux marcher. Je dirais mes 6 ans pour la cuisine car même avec un marche pied je n'arrivais pas à la hauteur du feu correctement.

Elle fronças les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tu mange bien ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon disent que je n'ai pas besoins de manger beaucoup et que je leurs coûtes déjà assai chère sans en plus affamer leur Dudlinouchet.

Mitsy ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle recommença sa respiration pour se calmer. Si la situation n'était pas si brouillé elle serait déjà devant ces parodie d'humains et les auraient envoyé sur Mars. Elle comprenait maintenant sa maigreur. Par Azaris, quand on le regarde on pourrait le confondre avec un enfant de 5 ans.

-Ael… est-ce que tu pense que c'est normale ? Ce que te fait t'as famille ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Je n'y est jamais vraiment réfléchis. Je sais bien que les autres parents prennent grands soins de leurs enfants. Dudley aussi est chéri part ses parents. Mais moi je ne suis pas leur enfant. Et je suis un montre.

En disant cela il se mordit anxieusement la lèvre et détourna le regard.

Pourquoi il disait cela ? Pourquoi il racontait tout ?

Parce qu'elle était gentille ? Non.

Il avait confiance et était en sécurité avec elle. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

Et puis, Lili perché sur son épaule et dont les frottements sur sa joue c'étaient fait réconfortant, l'avaient mis en confiance.

Mitsy quand à elle avait sursauté quand Ael avait dit qu'il était un montre. Elle le scruta de ses yeux turquoises. Capturant de nouveaux le regard tricolore du garçon. Elle y vit sa souffrance, sa tristesse, sa solitude, son incompréhension depuis la fin de l'après-midi, depuis que tout lui tombait dessus. Il était complètement perdu. Et elle savait que sans les fées il aurait déjà craqué devant tout cela. Tous ces souvenir, la netteté de sa triste vie part ses aveux. Le changement physique, le monde magique.

Mais elle pouvait voir aussi cet espoir. L'espoir que sa rencontre avec elle lui apporte. Peut-être la possibilité d'être enfin accepté et compris. D'être réconforté, aimé. Par Ios, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'aurait jamais dû vivre tout cela.

Si jamais elle en avait l'occasion, elle jurait par Izare, celui qui rend la justice vengeresse, qu'elle leur ferait payé les tortures et violences faites à cet enfants. Comme elle regrettait les tend d'honneurs où les hommes n'étaient pas si pervertis. Avant que les nouveaux Dieux et leurs guerres ne viennent tout déséquilibrer.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça de nouveau. Il pleura sur son épaule. Il avait vraiment l'impressions de ne faire que ça. Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il rattrapais en une soirée les huit années de sa vie sans soutiens. Sans personne pour le tenir comme elle le faisait. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

-Tu n'es pas un montre, tu es tout le contraire. Tu es un ange. C'est le nom que je t'ai donné… Ael. Et tant que je te donnerai ce nom n'écoute pas ce que dise les autres. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il resta interdis un moment. Confiance ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait confiance, il avait été trahi. Mais, bien qu'il ne connaissait Mitsy que depuis quelque heure, il voulait lui faire confiance. Une dernière fois il fera confiance, une toute dernière. Pour voir si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Alors doucement il lui souffla un oui contre son épaule.

_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤

¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_

Salut à vous qui me lisez^^

J'espère que pour l'instant ma fic vous plaît ^^

J'ai une devinette pour vous ^^ d'après vous de quelle langue viens bihan ael ?

Je vous aide ^^ elle est toujours parlé par les vielles personnes d'une certaine région et quelque moins vieux et elle a était interdite pendant un temps ^^ les mots demat et gwirionded présents en début de chap font partis de la même langue XD.

Bon normalement ça veux dire ça ^^''' je l'ai trouvé dans un dico ^^'''' donc si quelqu'un qui parle cette langue mystère et qu'elle n'est pas d'accord ou qui veux faire des suggestions elle est la bien venu ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 : Gwirionez (vérité)

Elle garda l'enfant dans ses bras un moment.

Après être sur qu'ils soient tous deux calmés, elle desserra son étreinte et lui fit un beau sourire. Harry lui répondit timidement.

Elle lui frotta les cheveux, le fit se rassoire à la table et se remis à la recherche de quelque chose de comestibles dans les placards.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il la regardait travailler à la confection d'un bouillon. Il leva un sourcille. Une soupe ? En cette saison ?

Il haussa les épaules, pourquoi pas.

Misty revint à la table triomphante et servi un petit bol bleu de soupe chaude pour son protéger.

-Mange ce que tu peux. Ressers-toi autant que tu le veux.

-Merci.

Il but un bol de soupe. Il avait l'habitude de manger très peu chez son oncle et sa tante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger vraiment à sa faim.

Mitsy le regarda d'un œil critique en voyant le peu engloutit. Elle ne dit rien mais lui présenta une coupe remplit de fruit et un yaourt. Harry retint une grimace devant toute cette nourriture qu'elle voulait le voir engloutir. Il ne pourrait jamais manger autant.

-Mange au moins la moitié du yaourt et un fruit pour cette fois.

Il soupira mais s'exécutât autant qu'il pu. Il ne fini pas sont fruit et laissa la moitié de sa pomme, ne pouvant plus rien avaler.

Au vu de sa maigreur, il n'y avait pas besoins d'être un génie pour comprendre que cette enfant avait était sous alimenté. Mitsy secoua la tête dépité. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils faire une chose pareil ? Sur un enfant de surcroît ? Vraiment, il y avait beaucoup de chose dans ce monde qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais.

Elle reporta son attention sur le petit garçon et décida qu'il était plus que temps de l'envoyer se reposer, au vu de sa tête dodelinante.

-Aller jeune homme. Debout, je te montre ta chambre et tu vas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui mit une main dans le dos pour le diriger vers l'étage.

Harry était intimidé et désorienté ? Pourquoi l'amener-t-elle dans les étages ? Sa chambre n'était-elle dans le placard sous l'escalier comme chez les Dursleys ? Peut-être qu'elle l'amenait dans un placard à l'étage ou qu'il y avait un deuxième escalier.

Mitsy les conduisit devant une porte en bois, recouvert d'un beau verni bleu aux motifs étranges, de végétaux légèrement stylisé de couleur verte. Elle l'ouvrit pour faire découvrir une belle chambre dans les tons bleu et vert comme la porte. C'était une pièce reposante , avec un lit double près de la fenêtre, une table de chevet, une armoire, une commode et une table de salon avec trois chaises du même bois que la porte, complétant le mobilier. Un tapis dans les même tons que la pièce donné une dernière touche de douceur., sur le parquet.

-C'est pour moi ? Demanda timidement Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Une si belle pièce pour lui.

Mitsy rie doucement.

-Bien sur que c'est pour toi. Où pensais-tu donc que j'allais te faire dormir ?

-… Je ne dormirais pas dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi dormirais-tu dans un tel endroit ? Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule, ne sachant pas si il plaisantais.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est là que se trouve ma chambre chez les Dursleys.

-Tu dors dans un placard ?

Il opina de la tête.

-Et il n'y a pas de chambre pour toi dans ta 'famille' ?

-Il y a la chambre de Tante Pétunia et d'oncle Vernon, la chambre de Dudley et sa salle de jeu et la chambre d'ami pour tante Marge.

Mitsy resta interdite un moment.

-Et elle vient souvent cette tante Marge.

-Au moins une fois dans l'année pour les fête sinon deux ou trois fois.

Mitsy ferma les yeux un instant.

Par Ios, jusqu'où sont donc aller ces parodies d'humains avec cette enfant.

-Et bien ici tu auras TA chambre. Une vrai. Considère cette pièce comme la TIENNE.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Son cerveau avait du mal à comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. C'est comme si on le remettait au rang de membre d'une famille. D'être humain même. Mais cela du haut de ses 7 ans, il avait bien du mal à comprendre cela. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que pour la première fois, c'était comme si quelqu'un le voyait vraiment et lui donnait une place. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui même comment s'explique cela.

Mitsy voyant son choc devant son annonce se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras ( encore) et le conduisit dans la salle de bain, en face de la chambre. Elle était à dominante vert forêt et couleur or. Une grande baignoire avec un grand pommeau de douche pour pouvoir se laver debout.

Elle le reposa et commença à le déshabiller. Mais quand elle voulu lui retirer son haut, il se dégagea brusquement, repliant ses bras autour de son corps, comme une faible protection.

-Non ! Personne ne doit me regarder. Oncle Vernon me la fait bien comprendre. Personne. Jamais. Personne. Personne.

-Ael ? Ael ?! Regarde moi. Chut, tu es en sécurité.

Sécurité ? Qu'est-ce qu'être en sécurité ? Il n'avait jamais été en sécurité dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Même pas dans son placard. Dans la rue, il pouvait être à la merci de son cousin et sa bande. De même des mauvais regards des voisins. A l'école également. Il n'avait jamais était en sécurité…. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était dans cette étrange endroit, il ne s'était senti à aucun moment en danger. Au contraire il se sentait réconforté, comme protégé. C'était ça être en sécurité ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux , surprit de constater qu'il les avait fermé. Mitsy se tenait près de lui sens le toucher. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'envole si elle l'effleurait.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention et qu'il s'était un peu calmé, elle approcha doucement ses mains. Elle écarta doucement ses bras et commença doucement à retirer le tee-shirt trop grand, sale et déchirer à plusieurs endroits.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il referma ses yeux sous la voix douce de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de lui souffler des mots réconfortant et ne cessant de lui dire qu'il était en sécurité.

Le vêtement enfin enlevé, il l'entendit retenir sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir la main de Mitsy qui lui tenait sa main gauche trembler. Puis sans prévenir il se retrouva de nouveau dans une étreinte forte et chaleureuse. Surpris, il senti des gouttes d'eau lui descendre dans le dos.

Elle pleurait, comprit-il. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Surtout pas elle. Paniqué et ne sachant quoi faire, il lui retourna son étreinte espérant la réconforter comme elle avait si bien fait avec lui.

Mitsy n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant. A cette enfant ? Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux quand elle avait vu ce que cachait cet horrible bout de tissus.

Des marques rouges, bleu, noir. Des coupures, lacérations, brûlures. Voilà ce qu'on pouvait voir sur le torse de l'enfant. Elle en avait tremblé d'effroi et de colère. Et quand elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et qu'elle avait vu l'état de son dos. Un spectacle pire que le devant. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes devant toute cette violence imprimée sur le corps de cet enfant.

Les gens qui avaient fait cela étaient des monstres.

Elle sentit les bras de l'enfant se refermer sur elle, voulant la réconforter. Ses pleures redoublèrent. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire cela. Mais à elle.

Elle se détacha enfin de lui et sécha ses larmes. Elle lui souri faiblement. Elle alla prêt de la baignoire et fit couler un bain.

L'eau prête elle le mit dedans et entreprit de le nettoyer de le plus doucement possible. Comme si elle avait peur qu'à chacun de ses mouvement il pouvait se casser. Quelques une de ses blessures se remirent à saigner.

La toilette fini elle le sorti, le sécha et le mit sur le lit. Pendant qu'elle sortait chercher de quoi soigner ses blessures, Azalée et Lys se mirent à jouer avec ses mains, détournant son esprit de la douleur par leurs jeux.

Mitsy revint et passa un baumes sur toutes les blessures.

-J'ai confectionné ce baumes avec l'aide d'Azalée. Il contient de la poudre de fée et un peu de leur magie qui la rend extrement efficace, lui explica-t-elle. Elle marche surtout avec les êtres magiques, car elle stimule la magie qu'ils ont en eux pour l'inciter à s'occuper plus activement des blessures, rendant les propriétés guérissantes du baume plus efficace.

Tes blessures les plus légèrement ne se verrons plus demain et les autres seront réduites de déjà beaucoup. Tu garderas tout de même des cicatrices, lui dit-elle en caressant une ligne blanche plus ancienne que les autres. 4 ans estima-t-elle. Par Izaris, il devait avoir à peine 3 ans quand il reçu celle-ci.

Elle allait faire un massacre. Une personne allait mourir lentement et douloureusement.

Elle allongea doucement le petit garçon dans le lit aux draps doux. Estimant qu'il avait du en avoir assai pour aujourd'hui. Les questions viendrons plus tard, quand il serai reposé et qu'il aurait déjà assimilé tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui.

Oui, elle fera ainsi.

Elle lui embrassa le front en le bordant et sorti doucement, laissant derrière elle un petit garçon somnolent et une petite fée se blottissant près de son nouveau protégé veillant sur son sommeil.

Redescendant dans le salon, elle remercia silencieusement les fées qui gardaient le domaine. Sans elle, elle ne savait pas comment serait l'enfant qui dort la-haut. Elle n'aurait jamais eu autant de confessions. Et sa douleur, grâce à Lili, était considérablement affaiblit.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien faire avant d'avoir les résultats de Daniel.

OoOoOoOo

C'est tard dans la nuit que Daniel vint la voir.

A sa mine sombre, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Elle lui servit un verre et s'assit avec lui sur le sofa.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira.

-Ce n'est pas très clair toute cette histoire. Je me demande à quoi joue Dumbledore et le ministre. Une telle chose n'a pas pu se faire tout seul.

C'est un vrai parcourt du combattant pour avoir des réponses sans attirer l'attention. Heureusement que je soit un ex-Poufsoufle. Généralement, on ne fait pas trop attention à nous.

Soit on tombe sur des dossier hyper top-secret, qui demande je ne sait combien d'autorisations, qui feraient que tout le ministère serait au courant au moins trois fois, que nous cherchons ce dossier avant de l'avoir même effleuré d'un regard.

Sinon, on tombe sur un vide sidérale. Des dossiers qui devraient être là et qui ne le sont pas, ou bien des dossiers plus vide qu'une boîte de chocolat qui aurait eût le malheur de te passer sous le nez.

-Mais tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ignorant la remarque.

-J'ai mis sur le coup quelque amis à moi dans plusieurs départements. Tous de ma promo et de ma maison. Donc pas de risque de fuite, ne t'inquiète pas.

On a pu dénicher un papier du ministre qui faisait de Dumbledore le gardien 'intérimaire' du petit Potter. Mais ces papiers ne date que d'un mois après la mort des Potters. Donc logiquement, le petit devait déjà avoir était remis à sa tante par ce même Dumbledore. Juridiquement une telle autorisation n'aurait pas du être délivré et le dossier aurait dût aller aux services de l'enfance. Cela aurait pu être considéré comme un kidnapping. En plus, on a déniché une plainte des Potters à l'encontre de Dumbledore quelque jours avant leur mort. Mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir quel est le chef d'accusation. Le dossier est scellé. Par le ministre lui-même.

C'est presque tous ce que j'ai pu trouver pour l'instant, mais avoue que c'est bizarre.

Une plainte, un meurtre. Même si c'est du 'grand mage noir' Voldoudou je trouve cela louche. Mais bon j'ai peut-être vu trop de film policier.

Sinon, je sais qu'on doit poser une demande au service des contrôles magiques et de la justice, pour avoir l'autorisation de pratiquer un Fidelidas, un sort qui permet de cacher un lieu à tous.

La démarche est complètement débile à mon avis. Elle est longue et fastidieuse pour acquérir une telle autorisation et si elle avait était assouplie, beaucoup de familles n'auraient pas péri à la dernière guerre. Enfin bref.

La famille Potter a eu cette autorisation d'un simple claquement de doigts à la demande de Dumbledore et du ministre. Même des familles super influentes comme les Quengrass et les Malfoy n'ont pas eux l'autorisation. C'est pour dire.

Je ne sait pas se qui trame derrière tout cela, mais une amie qui est dans le département des mystères ma laissé entendre qu'on aurait découvert une sorte de révélation sur ce vilain pas beau mégalo. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais pour que Voldi aille lui-même tuer les Potter, cela peut laisser à penser qu'il y est un lien avec l'enfant.

Je vais essayer de creuser dans cette direction.

Mitsy le regarda bouche bée.

-Et tu as trouvé tout cela en quoi ? Même pas 5 heures ?

-J'ai un réseau de connaissance dans les bons endroits assai large. Cela a du bon d'être dans la maison de la loyauté et de l'entre aide. Lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

On ne devrait jamais sous estimer le pouvoir de l'information.

-Tu me ferai presque peur.

-Je dois avoir le réseau d'informateur le mieux performant des Royaumes Unis. Je pense que je vais l'élargir vers l'europe. Dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Elle secoua la tête amusé.

-As-tu trouvé autre chose ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-il la mine sombre, avant de venir te voir je suis passé, avec un ami, à la maison, de qui on suppose donc, d'être le petit Potter.

C'est une véritable prison cette baraque. Je te raconte pas le nombre de sort de pistage, d'espionnage, de restreinte de la magie… Je ne pourrais pas tous te les nommer. Mais ce gamin est surveillé d'une telle façon que s'en est effrayant. On n'ose pas trop toucher à tous ces sorts entremêlés aux boucliers de protections, sans déclencher la moindre alarme.

On ne peut pas s'approcher à moins de 5 mètres sans qu'il ne détecte une présence magique autre que l'enfant, je suppose. Si l'enfant est absent de la maison plus d'une journée une alarme se déclenche.

-Comment avec tout cela, n'on-t-il pas pu voir qu'il étaient mal traité ? Fulmina-t-elle. Je lui est fait prendre un bain et je te raconte pas l'état de son torse et son dos.

D'après Azalée, sa magie fait en sorte de le soigner et qu'il ne meurt pas de faim. Il a la peau sur les os et sa peau ressemble plus à un steak haché violacé.

Daniel la prit dans ses bras. Sa sœur avait toujours était très émotives.

-Ces salauds savent très bien ce qui lui arrive. Il faut le sortir de là. Lui dit-elle fermement.

Il soupira.

-Cela va être très, très difficile. Avec Dumbledore en gardien légale. Il a l'appuie du ministre de la magie et le peuple l'acclame depuis l'affaire de l'autre mage noir Grigri.

Bizarre cette affaire aussi. Tu savais qu'ils étaient voisins ? Enfin bon.

-On ne peut rien faire ?

-La seule personne qui pourrait vraiment le sortir de là, c'est son parrain. Mais il est accusé de meurtre et de trahison envers les Potters.

-Donc pas une bonne option.

-Je vais fouiner un peu de ce côté là aussi. On ne sait jamais. Je vais tenter de trouver son dossier de jugement pour savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire.

J'étais à Poudlard en troisième année avec ce Black et Potter. Une sacrée équipe si tu veux mon avis. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une trahison venant de Black, surtout quand on sait qu'il s'est opposé à toute sa famille partisane de Voldoudou.

-Un moyens de troubler les jugements peut-être.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais regarder aussi de ce côté.

Elle opina de la tête.

-Et si on dépose une plainte pour maltraitance ? Demanda-t-elle ?

-Vu ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure, quelqu'un fait en sorte que rien de ce côté là ne filtre. Si on dépose une plainte, au vu de notre système magique siii rapide, ils auront le temps de nous neutraliser et d'étouffer cette plainte. Nous n'avons pas assai de poids.

-Même avec Chris ?

-C'est un Moldu. Et malgré sa position ils le mettraient sur la touche rapidement. Temps que le monde Moldu n'a aucune connaissance du monde magique, il resterait dans une situation bancale par rapport aux services magique.

-On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant donc.

-…

-Tu reste dormir ici ?

-Je pense oui. J'ai très envi de rencontrer ton nouveau petit protéger.

Ils allèrent enfin se coucher pour quelque heures. Des questions plein la tête.

OoOoOoOo

Je sais, je sais. Je suis en retard é.è je suis légèrement larvaire XD. Désolé…

Mais bon voilà le troisième chapitre ^^ je sais pas super, super mais super important pour la suite. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos rewieus et je vais essayer de poster à peu près régulièrement. Mais, pour ma défense, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre car j'hésitais entre deux façons de vous présenter cette histoire. Soit avec une super ellipse qui nous aurait emmené aux 11 ans de Harry et donc une tonne de flahs back pour tout expliquer et je pense que ça n'aurait pas fais bien du tout ou comme maintenant en montrant chronologiquement des moments clés et peu de flash back. Enfin bon voili voilou je parle encore pour ne rien dire XD. Merci de me lire ^^ bisous à tous (sauf si vous aimez pas les bisous XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Mouahahahah planquer Ryry ? Ce ne serait pas drôle du tout pitite 666Naku XD

Bouahahahah je peux déjà vous dire qu'il va souffrir !!! Enfin sauf si les persos et l'histoire le décide autrement. Mais non, je ne suis pas méchante, je l'adore mon pti Ryry. Normalement c'est un Happy end… je crois ^^. Mais bon, je ne suis là que pour écrire ce que l'histoire me raconte ^^. Skyzo moi ? Sii peu. XD

Merci Grispoil de me pointer cette remarque Oo j'aurai fais une belle bourde ^^' Ils vont en parler dans le chap.

Merci pour les rewieus ^^ ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que vous appréciez mon histoire.

Bonne lecture ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 4 : Isplikadeg (explication)

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Harry se réveilla.

Clignant des yeux, il fronça les sourcils pour se souvenir où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être.

Assurément il n'était pas dans son placard.

Il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui les yeux ronds.

Une chambre bleu et verte. Une petite fée qui le regardait souriante devant lui.

Un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il prit la petite femme dans ses mains et frotta sa joue contre elle.

Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait autant. D'habitude il était levé à 6h00 pour préparer le petit déjeuné.

Il reposa Lili sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et se rallongea.

Il regarda distraitement le plafond en repensant à tous les événements survenu.

Il arrivait à peine à croire à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Ca avait pourtant commencé normalement se matin. Ses corvées, les cris de tante Pétunia. Dudley le coursant.

Là où ça avait commencé à dégénérer, c'était quand il c'était retrouvé devant ce gars qui avait la même apparence que lui. Qu'il avait.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit un tabouret et se regarda dans le miroir. Toujours ces même yeux tricolores. Ces cheveux brun/miel supers longs. Ce même visage qui n'était pas le sien. Il soupira de nouveau.

Mais dans quoi il était encore tombé.

Cette étrange femme qui lui avait apporté mille fois plus que sa propre 'famille'. Cette histoire de fée et de magie. Il soupira de nouveau.

Tous se qui était sur c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans cette maison. S'il le pouvait il resterait ici pour toujours.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Redescendant tu tabouret, il sortie de la salle de bain et descendit timidement les marches, Lili voltant joyeusement devant lui. Il arriva à la porte de la cuisine et vit Mitsy accompagné d'un homme qui la dépassait de bien une tête et demie.

OoOoOoOo

Mitsy n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Tournant et se retournant. N'arrêtant pas de penser à ce petit garçon et se qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour lui.

Elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil.

En préparant le petit déjeuner aidé de son frère, elle pensait peut-être avoir une solution temporaire. Mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant à son avis.

Elle se retourna pour poser sa poêle pleine de bacon, quand elle vit une petite bouille et deux yeux aux dominances dorée dans la lumière matinale.

-Bonjour Ael ! Lui dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

-Bonjour. Répondit-il d'une petite voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant vers l'homme.

Celui-ci le regardait calmement, une lueur amusé dans le regard. Il fit un sourire à Harry est un signe de tête pour le saluer.

Voyant une fée sortir de la poche de sa chemise, il pensa que se devait être une personne gentille… peut-être.

-Je te présente mon frère. Daniel, mais appelle-le Dan. C'est celui qui est Sorcier, tu t'en souviens ? Je t'en avais parlé hier.

Harry lui sourie en réponse. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Est-ce que les sorciers étaient plus gentils que son oncle ?

C'est le frère de Mitsy. Il devait être gentil.

-Bonjour Dan, lui dit-il.

-Assis-toi Ael.

Il continua d'observer Daniel tout en s'asseyant à la table. Il devait bien faire 1m80, une carrure d'athlète. Harry n'imaginait pas les sorciers ainsi. Il avait l'air normal avec ses cheveux noir bouclé court, et ses yeux d'un bleu plus foncé que ceux de sa sœur.

Misty lui servit un peu de bacon avec un œuf et un verre de jus. Elle le considéra un instant et décida qu'il avait assai dans son assiette sans qu'il le rejette. Ca allait être long pour qu'il retrouve une alimentation normale.

-Alors Ael, commença Dan. As-tu bien dormi ?

Harry opina de la tête méfiant.

-C'est bien. Comme l'a dis ma très chère sœur, je suis donc Dan et un sorcier. Et la petite puce qui risque de se noyer dans mon jus, se nomme Pensée.

La dit nommé releva la tête du jus de pomme et le salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit bruit de grelot.

-Dis moi, as-tu déjà vu des personnes avec des vêtements bizarres près de chez toi où de ton école ?

Harry releva la tête, pensif et réfléchit quelque instant.

-Une fois en allant aux courses avec tante Pétunia, un homme avec une cape c'est incliné devant moi. Et une autre fois, un autre, avec une jupe rose fluo, me regardait quand j'étais dans la cour de récré.

Dan opina de la tête. Le petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement, avec Dan qui parlait du monde magique et de son métier et Mitsy qui riait des mésaventures de ses protégées.

Mitsy accompagna Harry dans sa chambre pour lui remettre du baume et l'aider à s'habiller. Il eu beau protester qu'il était assai grand pour le faire tout seul, elle resta intraitable au plus grand amusement des fées.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon par la suite.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de me laisser t'examiner avec ma baguette ? Demanda Dan incertains.

Harry eu un regard affolé en direction de Mitsy.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de me montrer ton corps. Tu peux rester habillé.

Le regard encore incertains et le corps tendu d'appréhension et opina de la tête.

Dan fit plusieurs mouvements avec sa baguette et prononça des mots qu'Harry ne pu comprendre. Une sorte d'écran de lumière se format devant lui, montrant les résultats.

Dan fronça les sourcils devant les informations récoltées.

-Bien, tout d'abord je peux t'annoncer que tu seras un puissant sorcier au vu de ta magie à ton jeune âge.

-Un…un...un sorcier ? Moi ?

Il rit gentiment.

-Oui. Nous savions déjà que tu procédais de la magie. Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer comme ça dans la propriété. Et les fées sentent la magie.

A cette nouvelle, Harry regarda pensivement Lili jouait avec les autres fées sur la table basse.

-Par la suite, ta magie a grandi plus vite que pour un enfant normal. Il y a de nombreuses traces de magie sur plusieurs de tes membres. Elle ta soigné plusieurs fois au fil de ta vie. Et sérieusement, au vu des os réparés. Du coup, tes pouvoirs qui auraient dû se libérer à tes 11 ans, âge de ton entré dans une école magique, ont dû se manifester beaucoup plus tôt pour te maintenir en vie. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à la contrôler plus tôt que les autres enfants. Mais on peut attendre encore quelque année. Tes 9 ans je pense. Elle ne doit juste pas être très stable en ce moment. As-tu déjà réalisé des choses que normalement tu n'aurais pas dues ?

-Et bien, j'ai changé la couleur des cheveux de mon professeur l'année dernière.

Mitsy et Dan pouffèrent de rire devant cette histoire.

-Je me suis également retrouvé sur le toit de l'école alors que Dudley me poursuivait.

Là Dan resta éberlué. Ce petit bout d'homme d'à peine 7 ans, pouvait transplaner. Un seul mot lui vînt à l'esprit. Woaw !

-Et bien. Tu vas devenir un sorcier exceptionnel quand tu seras grand.

Mais bon, passons à la suite. Je sais part Mitsy que tu vis avec ton oncle et ta tante. T'on-t-ils parlés de tes parents ? Sais-tu qui tu es ?

-Et bien… je sais que je m'appelle Harry Potter. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle à l'école. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia m'ont dis que mes parents étaient des personnes alcooliques et bonnes à rien. Qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiturent.

Mitsy se leva brusquement.

-Je vais les tuer !! Dire une telle chose à un enfant !

Dan attrapa son bras avant que sa sœur n'aille mettre en pièce ces pathétiques représentations d'êtres humains et essayer ses couteaux de cuisine sur eux.

-Je vois, marmonna Dan rasseyant sa sœur fulminante.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la réaction de Mitsy. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela ? On n'y pouvait rien si ses parents étaient ainsi, non ?

-Ecoute moi Ael, commença Dan ramenant l'attention de l'enfant sur lui.

Il y a plus de 6 ans, un méchant sorcier semait la terreur dans le pays. On le nommait Voldemort. Drôle de nom, ces un peu la honte à mon avis mais bon, je préfère largement Voldoudou, mais bon chacun ses goûts comme on dit, enfin bref... Il est dit, que le soir du 31 octobre 1981, ce sorcier noir serait venu dans la maison des Potters, et aurait tué James puis Liliane Potter avant de se tourner vers leur enfant. Il se nommait Harry.

-Je… mon papa et ma maman ?…

Harry perdu essaya de rester concentrer sur Dan.

-Il est dit, que ce Voldemort jeta le sort de la mort sur l'enfant, mais on ne sait par qu'elle miracle, le sort rebondi et retourna sur ce sorcier qui disparu cette nuit là. Ne laissant à l'enfant, qu'une cicatrice au-dessus de son œil droit en forme d'éclaire.

Dan se tue et observa le petit lever une main sur son front, pour toucher d'une main tremblante sa cicatrice. Il pouvait voir qu'il était plus que perturbé par son histoire. Il soupira légèrement de soulagement quand il vit une des fées présentes aller vers le petit et se frotter à lui, ce devait être Lili. Il connaissait bien les biens faits de ces petites dames, pour les avoirs testés lui-même. Il pouvait voir le visage d'Harry se décrisper doucement au contacte de la fée, bien que ses yeux restèrent dans le vagues, plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry se demandait bien se qu'il pouvait en penser. Il venait d'apprendre que ses parents avaient été assassinés et que c'étaient, en plus, des sorciers. Et que sa « famille » lui avait encore menti. S'il vivait avec des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, c'était à cause d'un méchant sorcier.

Et puis, il repensa au faite qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son apparence. Si cela se trouvait, ce n'était peut-être pas ses parents...

Il secoua la tête, celle-ci commençant à être douloureuse devant tout ces mélis-mélos.

Il prit soudains conscience que Mitsy c'était déplacée et le tenait maintenant dans ses bras.

Il soupira légèrement et pris un problème à la fois. Il ferait comme si il était bien Harry Potter, jusqu'à explication de son apparence. Ne compliquons pas les choses, plus qu'elles le sont déjà.

Ensuite, cette histoire de meurtre.

-Pourquoi est-il venu chez nous ?

Dan ne répondit pas tout de suite et pesa ses mots. C'était toujours un enfant de 7 ans qui se trouver devant lui. Et il avait déjà du lui dire des choses qu'un enfant de cette âge ne devrait pas avoir à vivre maintenant. Mais la situation plus que bizarre de tout cela, ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Il soupira et répondit.

-Tes parents étaient de grands sorciers. Ta mère travaillait au service des mystères, au ministère de la magie. Un service qui contient énormément de secret. Des rumeurs disent que des objets de grandes puissances seraient étudiés là-bas, mais rien n'est sur. Les personnes qui y travailles, les langues-de-plomb, sont aussi muets que des tombes.

Ton père lui, et bien, il était une sorte d'auror, un policier si tu veux, mais d'une catégorie particulière. Si on devait le comparer par rapport aux moldus je dirais qu'il était un peu comme un démineur. Il devait rechercher les objets suspects ou sorts et les désamorcer, les étudier.

Certains ont étaient surpris qu'il ne soit pas plus dans les sections de combats. C'était une vraie tête brûlé à l'école, même si il était largement dépassé par son meilleur ami.

Mais là n'est pas l'histoire. Donc tes parents étaient des personnes puissantes. Et on pourrait dire qu'ils étaient des personnes du côté de la « lumière » lors de ce conflit. Bien que cela n'est jamais était dis clairement, certains disent qu'ils étaient neutre. Je ne peux pas te dire vraiment je ne les connaissais pas particulièrement…

-Aux faits, Dan, tu dérive. Le coupa moqueusement sa sœur.

-Oui, bon. Donc, tes parents, puissants, ayant accès à de grandes informations pour ta mère, descendant d'une puissante lignée pour ton père, donc très influant, et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire dans le camp ennemis de Voldi. Tu secoue tout ça, et tu obtiens des raisons probable de la l'attaque.

Il tu ses doutes sur le pourquoi de la présence même de Voldemort ce soir là. Pas assai d'information et puis cela faisait déjà beaucoup en un coup.

Il pouvait observer Harry tenter d'absorber toutes ses informations dans sa tête. Un air rêveur parfois sur le visage. Il supposait que ce devait être dû aux informations sur ses parents. Vu ce que ses relatifs lui avaient raconté, c'était tout à fait normal. Il passait de parents pitoyables, à parents respecté.

Harry de son côté faisait le tri du récit de Dan. Donc ses parents avaient étaient tués parce qu'ils auraient été dans le mauvais camp ? Il secoua la tête trouvant cette raison de tuer, idiote.

-Voldemort est mort ? Demanda-t-il.

-Certains te diraient oui. Mais personnellement je ne pense pas qu'un bébé est pu tuer un si puissant sorcier. Non, une chose c'est passé cette nuit là. Et je dirais qu'il a du être blessé et que maintenant il se cache.

-Il voudra me tuer s'il revient ? Demanda-t-il palissant.

Dan se tu un moment le regardant profondément. L'étreinte de Misty se renforça autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Hésita-t-il. Il regarda sa sœur pour savoir si finalement il devait dire à l'enfant. Il était, serte, impressionné par le calme dont faisait preuve le petit et sa réflexion pour son âge. Mais de la à lui dire qu'un psychopathe pourrait être après lui demain, dans un an, voir dix ans...

Mitsy opina de la tête. Autant lui dire maintenant, que laisser tout cela se gangréner.

Dan soupira une nouvelle fois, lui qui aurait voulu passer ces détails.

-On aurait découvert une chose contre ce sorcier. Elle se trouve au département des mystères.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais cela a, peut-être, amené le Voldi chez toi. On suppose. C'est aussi une possibilité. Mais si c'est la raison pour laquelle il est venu chez toi, il y a de forte chance qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé.

Harry pâlit encore plus. Mais dans quoi il s'était encore fourré. Le voila avec un potentiel malade derrière lui. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains.

-Ael…il faut que tu sache une dernière chose.

Il releva la tête et regarda de nouveau Dan. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

-Autour de ta maison ce trouve de très nombreux sortilèges et charmes réglés sur toi.

Harry souleva un sourcil intrigué.

-En gros, aucuns sorciers ne pourraient entrer, à part toi, dans la maison, sans que cela ne se sache. Ils surveillent ta magie et la restreigne. Et si tu es absent plus de 24 heures, une alarme se déclenche. C'est en gros ce que nous avons pu relever.

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

-Mais…mais pourquoi ?

-On suppose que c'est pour ta sécurité envers les partisans de Voldoudou.

Mitsy renifla dédaigneusement.

-Magnifique protection, marmonna-t-elle.

-…Et les personnes qui ont mis tout ça…ils savent tout ce qui se passe dans la maison ?

-Oui, sans aucun doute, lui répondit Dan la mine grave.

Harry haleta. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

- Ael, calme-toi.

La voix de Misty lui parvint à travers sa panique.

-Respire profondément. Voila, lentement. Inspire, Expire. Calmement.

Petit à petit, la panique reflua et Harry pu respirer de nouveau normalement. Les larmes suivirent. Misty le berça doucement, fredonnant une mélodie.

Elle attendit qu'il soit complètement calmé pour s'éloigner afin de le regarder.

-Nous allons tout faire pour te sortir de cette maison.

-Malheureusement, leur dit Dan, nous ne pouvons pas te sortir de la comme ça. Les sortilèges te retrouveraient trop facilement. Ils sont trop liés à ta magie pour le moment. Ce type de sortilège d'alarme à pour but, dans un premier temps, de prévenir ta disparition. Et dans un second temps, de t'affaiblir au fur et à mesure du temps que tu passe hors du 4 Privet Drive.

-Une fois, je suis resté absent trois jours. C'était quand la vielle dame m'avait soignée. Elle était de la rue d'à côté. Je sais que malgré tout le repos que j'ai eu, j'étais de plus en plus fatigué.

-Oui, c'est un vieux sortilège que l'on infligeait à certaines épouses récalcitrantes. Très difficile à défaire sans le jeteur du sort. Cela doit être possible. Mais ça va prendre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Et il va falloir étudier cette barrière attentivement pour démêler tout les sorts.

-Je vais devoir retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Mitsy resserra son étreinte, refusant de le laisser partir.

-Oui. Pour un temps. Je te promets de trouver un moyen de te sortir définitivement de là.

-Mais je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour te libérer le plus possible. Déclara Mitsy.

Harry leva la tête vers elle.

-Tu ne peux pas être hors de la maison plus de 24 heures, vrai ?

Il hocha positivement de la tête.

-Et bien, je vais aller voir ta tante et faire en sorte de t'embaucher pour divers tâches. Cela te permettra d'échapper un moment à ton horrible famille. Elle ne pourra refuser mon offre.

A ces mots le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. Certes, il n'était pas sorti du cauchemar de sa famille, mais une lueur d'espoir brillait désormais dans son cœur.

-Tu ma donné ta confiance Ael. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Les protections autours de ma maison repousseront les sorciers qui voudront te suivre. Le temps où tu sera là.

Elle regarda la pendule du salon et vit qu'il était bientôt midi.

-A qu'elle heure es-tu parti de chez toi hier ?

-Oncle Vernon est en voyage d'affaire pour encore quelque jour. La tante ne me voulant pas dans ses pattes m'a dis d'aller dehors. Il devait être 15 heures environs.

Mitsy soupira. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps.

-Avant que tu ne doives partir, nous allons te lier à Lili. Hors de question que tu retourne là-bas tout seul. Du moins se sera un pré-lien. Il faudra que tu sois là à la prochaine pleine lune. Elle sera bleue et elle sera idéale pour la cérémonie du lien.

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux. Puis il porta son regard sur Lili qui était descendu sur ses genoux.

-Ce sera une amie dans cet enfer. Elle pourra te soutenir. Et aucun risque avec les sorciers.

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elles ne les côtoient plus, sauf à de rare exception, la preuve avec Dan. Ils ne savent plus reconnaître cette magie et elle passera inaperçu. De même, pour tout être humains ou autre créatures. Si elles décident de ne pas être vu, elles ne le seront pas.

Pour ta famille, pour ne pas que ton absence soit trop noté, Lili s'occupera d'eux. Un peu de confusion ne leur fera pas de mal.

Elle lui souri et Harry le lui rendis. Il était soulageai de ne pas être seul là-bas. Finalement, sa vie n'était pas si pourrie que cela.

¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_

_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤

Yataaaaa on avance un peu dans l'histoire. Première partie achevée. Hop on emballe et on range. Passons à la suivante. On va enfin passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses.

Rencontre en perspective dans le prochain chapitre. Les paris sont ouverts. Que pensez-vous qu'il va rencontrer : un pigmet, Dobby, un loup-garou, Voldy en tutu à paillette, une vielle dame, un corbeau, un chien, un chat, un lézard, un poisson rouge, une manticore, une tasse folle? Faite tourner votre imagination et donnait vos suppositions (même avec scénario XD).

La personne qui trouvera (et si elle a un email sur le site ou si elle me le donne) aura droit au prochain chap en exclu ^^ (bien sur si cela vous intéresse XD)

Bisous à tous ^^ et encore merci de lire.


	5. Chapter 5

Je publie enfin !!! Pas taper, pas taper. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps ^^''

Je suis dans le regret d'annoncer que personne n'a trouvé qui notre petit Ryry/Ael va rencontrer dans ce chapitre bouahahaha !!!

Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 5 : Kejadenn (Rencontre)

Deux ans déjà.

Comme le temps passait vite.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre du salon, le regard dans le vague.

Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait rencontré cet étrange enfant dans son jardin. Cette petite merveille qui illuminait la vie de sa famille depuis deux années. Certes, ils n'avaient pas encore pu lui enlever les chaînes qui le tenait toujours prisonnier de son horrible « famille ». Mais grâce à un travail acharné, Dan avait pu rallonger le temps d'absence que pouvait supporter le petit. Lili se chargeait d'embrouiller un peu les tortionnaires pour qu'ils acceptent ses absences plus facilement. Le fait qu'elle soit continuellement avec eux renforçait petit à petit son influence sur leur esprit. Une bonne chose pour inciter ces gens à ne pas martyriser continuellement Ael, mais encore insuffisant pensa-t-elle tristement.

Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour les poser sur un cadre, on pouvait voir un petit garçon aux long cheveux ébènes qui partaient un peu dans tout les sens, lui donnant un air sauvage, et aux grands yeux émeraudes pétillants de joie. Il était dans ses bras, riant au éclat avec elle. A leur droite se trouvait Chris. Copie conforme de Dan, rien de surprenant pour des jumeaux. Il ébouriffait les cheveux d'Ael tout en le chatouillant. A gauche, Dan souriant, les regardait se taquiner, les bras croiser. Sur son épaule on pouvait voir quatre petites fées riants aux éclats devant les gamineries de leurs protégés.

Mitsy ne pu réprimer un sourire tendre devant cette photo. Elle avait été prise en Mai dernier. Dan venait d'annoncer à Ael qu'il avait réussi à rallonger sa liberté de 48 heures. Il pouvait désormais rester avec eux pendant trois jours. Prouvant au passage que briser les barrières et le lien de la maison avec Ael, était possible. Cela serait, certes, encore affreusement long, vu qu'il avait fallu deux années à Dan pour arriver à ce résultat, mais il lui avait confiait que plus le temps passait et plus il arrivait à comprendre les barrières. Et puis, il avait pour théorie qu'elles seraient bien plus faible quand Ael partirait pour Poudelard. A ce moment il pourrait bien plus avancer. Avec de la chance, il devrait pouvoir les briser dans quatre ou cinq ans. De quoi faire criser Mitsy devant un délai aussi long, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Déjà qu'ils puissent les briser était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle caressa l'image de l'enfant s'émerveillant devant son sourire si sincère, si rare, qu'elle avait réussit à faire surgir au bout de nombreux mois de labeur pour dompter l'enfant.

Elle prit un autre cliché dans ses mains et le contempla. Ael se trouvait devant plusieurs fleurs qui venaient juste de s'ouvrirent. A l'intérieure de chacune, une toute jeune fée venait de naître. Tout autour d'Ael se trouvait de très nombreuses fées qui observaient le même spectacle, leurs couleurs plus belles que jamais. Il faut dire, les naissances se produisait que tout les cent ans. C'était des évènements extrêmement important pour elles. Ael avait un visage tout émerveillé, Lili sur son épaule aussi fasciné que lui.

Cela c'était produit un mois après qu'il est forgé le lien avec la fée. Elle sourit de plus belle à se souvenir. Pour le renvoyer chez lui, elle avait du demander aux trois fées les plus vielles du domaine, les plus puissantes et les plus sages de créer une illusion temporaire autour de l'enfant en attendant la semaine suivante, où la lune bleue permettait le rituel. Elles avaient également effectué un simple don de sang pour permettre à Lili, encore jeune, de s'éloigner de ses paires. Ce qu'on nommait le pré-lien. Rien de bien profond.

Cette semaine d'attente avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Elle n'avait pu approcher Mme Dursley que plusieurs jour après l'avoir renvoyé chez eux. Elle ne l'avait vu nul part. Sa « famille » avait du le cacher supposait-elle. Elle avait du rentrer dans le jeu de cette femme immonde et elle avait du se retenir de vomir aux paroles qu'elle dût prononcer pour convaincre cette chose de lui laisser le garçon. Promettant de le « dresser ». Rien que repensait à cette scène elle se sentait malade.

Mais bon, elle était finalement arrivait, après deux relances et une certaine sommes dépensé, à faire plier la famille et à avoir le petit Harry deux fois part semaine. Le mercredi et le week-end.

Par chance la lune bleue tomba un samedi soir.

Après moult préparatif et purification en tout genre, le petit c'était retrouvé dans un pantalon blanc et un haut similaire, avec une longue robe ouverte sur le devant, blanc avec des motifs or et brun représentant des feuilles d'automne. Il était magnifique. La cérémonie fut procédé par les trois plus anciennes fées. Après de nombreux chant et autres cérémonies, elles lièrent l'enfant et la fée ensemble à la vie, à la mort. Ne faisant plus qu'un. Les liants si profondément que même l'âme en était affecté.

Un médaillon naquit de cette nuit.

Faisant au moins cinq centimètre de diamètre, aussi noir que la nuit. Sur le devant une simple plume or aux reflets ocres. Sur l'envers était représenté Lili. De nombreux symboles féeriques étaient représenté en bordure du médaillon. Protection et autres choses que pensaient utiles les fées, de même qu'une option, miroir à double sens, avait était ajouté pour toujours être en contact avec lui. Un charme d'illusion n'avait pas été utile pour qu'il puisse être Harry Potter, sans les questions gênantes. C'était comme si ses deux apparences avaient fusionné. Ses cheveux avaient refusé de retourner à leur longueur, restant long quoi que l'on fasse mais ayant cette indomptabilitée propre aux Potters, de même que ses cheveux redevinrent bruns avec toutefois des mèches châtains et miel. De même que des traces de marrons, de noir et d'or pouvaient se voirent dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il ressemblait tout de même aux Potter d'après Dan, heureusement. A priori, sa véritable apparence, maintenant qu'elle était libre, n'avait aucune envie d'être de nouveau caché. Heureusement, ces différences n'étaient pas trop trop flagrantes. Certes, on ne pouvait rien faire pour la longueur de ses cheveux, mais ils restaient assai indomptable, lui donnant ce petit aire sauvage. Et les traces dans ses yeux passaient assai inaperçu si on ne les fixaient pas et qu'Ael gardait ses émotions sous contrôle. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune explications à se phénomène. Mais ce qui était curieux c'est que s'il se concentrait, il pouvait reprendre complètement l'apparence qu'il avaient eux en arrivant. Curieux, très curieux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer laquelle étaient sa vrai apparence. Quand elle en parla à Dan il promit de faire des recherches sur cela (encore... mais ne le plaignons pas, en tant que archéologue et historien, la recherche, c'était sa passion ...)

En tout cas, Ael avait changé également moralement après cette nuit. Plus confiant, plus ouvert, plus apaisé. Le fait d'être lié à la fée avait, semble-t-il soigné, ou du moins apaisé, une parti de son esprit et de son âme. La présence continuelle de Lili près de lui et le fait de toujours la ressentir en lui, avait chassé la solitude dans laquelle il avait été prisonnier. Cela n'effaçait en rien ce qu'il avait vécu et sa méfiance envers les gens. Mais cela rendait plus supportable, semblait-il, et était un premier pas vers une possible cicatrisation.

Il n'avait pas était le seul à avoir subit des changements. Lili en tant que « fée liée » avait prit du grade. Un beau turquoise c'était vu prendre place avec l'émeraude de ses yeux et sa peau pâle avait pris également une teinte bleutée.

Les fées dites « primaires » sont les fées les plus jeunes et son liées, la majorité du temps, à un élément, plantes, lumière, feu,... et ne pouvaient s'en détaché (comme une dryade avec son arbre), Lili en se liant, avait gagné en maturité plus rapidement et était passée au niveau « élémentaire ». Au vu de sa couleur elle serait liée particulièrement à l'eau. Elle n'était plus obligée d'être constamment prêt de son élément. Elle était devenu plus puissante, comme si elle avait plusieurs centaines d'années d'un coup. (Ce qui dans un sens n'était pas loin de la vérité)

Mitsy reposa le cadre, où Ael était représenté dans sa tenu pour la cérémonie du lien avec un soupir. Dans deux ans il partirait vraiment très loin. Elle ne pourrait vraiment rien faire pour lui quand il sera à Poudelard. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas aussi près de Dumbledore, mais tant qu'ils étaient bloqués, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher cela d'arriver. Mais elle se jurait que des le sort levé, elle prenait Ael sous le bras et l'emmènerait loin de l'Angleterre et de ce sorcier manipulateur.

Elle leva la tête vers l'horloge du salon et vit qu'il était bientôt 12 heures. Ael était en retard. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé avec sa famille.

OoOoOoOo

Des coups violents sur une porte réveillèrent en sursaut le garçon, qui se trouvait dans le dit placard maltraité de si bon matin. Se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sommeil encore présent, il soupira devant ce réveil. Il devrait être habitué depuis 8 ans. On dirait que non.

Un bruit de grelot lui fit lever la tête au plafond. Comme d'habitude, Lili avait aussi sursauté et s'était pris les toiles d'araignées. Il l'écouta pester contre « c'est stupides arachnées qui n'étaient pas foutus de faire leurs toiles ailleurs ! ». Certes, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre précisément ainsi, mais le ton dans les grelots y était.

Il aurait juré voir les araignées planquées dans le coin rire de la fée. Mais bon, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lili, il ne s'étonnait plus de ce genre de chose.

Il reporta son attention sur la fée qui le regardait boudeusement de ses grands yeux verts turquoise. Il réprima un sourire et aida enfin son amie à se dépêtrer des toiles.

Il sorti finalement du placard et alla dans la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner pour sa famille.

Sa tante était remontée se préparer après l'avoir réveillé. Il fallait que tout soit près quand elle reviendrait, sinon il allait avoir encore droit au coup de poêle brulante sur le bras.

Il soupira de nouveau et regarda l'heure.

6 heures 30. On était le 10 Juillet. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui était le jour de ses travaux chez Mitsy Degrans.

Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait réussi à le faire sortir temporairement de chez ses relatifs. Il se souvenait encore de cette rencontre avec sa tante.

_§§ Flash back §§_

_Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu dans la maison de ses relatifs. Et si la petite fée n'avait pas était là, il aurait pensé que cette rencontre avec la Dame aux fées n'avait encore était qu'un rêve. _

_L'Oncle Vernon était revenu hier. Plus tôt que prévu. _

_Lili avait pu faire passer son absence pour un retard pas très important, pensant que cela suffirait. Mais la tante Pétunia avait tout de même signalé cette petite infraction à l'oncle Vernon. Il l'avait une nouvelle fois senti passé. _

_Dans son placard, Lili luisait entre un bleu triste et un rouge colère. Elle le soulageait de la douleur et grâce à un peu de baume que Mitsy avait caché facilement dans ses vêtements (vu la taille des vêtements) Lili avait pu soigner son dos avec patience. _

_Un après-midi, sa tante invita des amies à prendre le thé. Il fut de nouveau enfermé dans son placard pour cette occasion. _

_Il tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'identifier les dames par les voix. Il était à la cinquième, quand l'une des nouvelles arrivées n'était autre que Mitsy. La réaction de Lili au son de cette voix ne laissait aucun doute. _

_Azalée apparu devant eux, traversant la porte comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle leur sourit et dans un tintement reparti vers sa protégée. _

_Harry tendait son oreille pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient, mais il avait plus l'impression d'entendre une basse cour qu'une conversation. _

_Le temps passait et il somnolait quand la majorité des personnes invitées était enfin en train de partir. _

_Il ne restait apparemment que sa Tante et Mitsy. _

_-Ma chère Madame Dursley, vos macarons étaient délicieux. _

_-Voyons Mademoiselle Degrans, vous me flattez. Ce n'est pas si difficile à faire. Je tiens ma recette de ma famille._

_Harry à cette phrase rigola silencieusement. Sa tante étaient parti les acheter hier chez un pâtissier à Londres quand elle était sorti avec Dudley. Elle était incapable de faire une pâtisserie mangeable._

_-Et vous avez un Jardin et une maison magnifiquement entretenus. Il parait que votre neveu vous aide à cela. _

_A cette phrase Harry pouvait facilement imaginer sa tante se raidir. Elle avait toujours cette réaction quand on parlait de lui. _

_-Il est vrai que ce vaurien arrive à se rendre utile parfois. Répliqua Pétunia avec raideur._

_Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il disait. _

_-Vous en avez de la chance d'avoir un garçon si bien dressé. _

_A cette remarque, Harry se raidi. _

_-On fait ce qu'on peut de ce délinquant, lui dit sa tante d'un ton suffisant._

_-Je ne sais pas comment vous faite avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui. Je vis seul un peu à l'écart des résidences. L'agitation ne va pas trop avec ma santé. J'ai beaucoup de terrains à entretenir et certains travaux dans la maison. Mes employés sont des incapables et au vu des résultats que vous obtenez avec ce garçon, je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas me le céder quelque jour par semaine. _

_-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit sa tante hésitante, il n'est pas complètement dressé, c'est un cas difficile voyez-vous. Et puis, il ne doit pas s'éloigner de la maison. Qui sait qu'elle catastrophe il pourrait faire. C'est un jeune délinquant malgré son âge. Il a ça dans le sang. Ses parents n'étaient pas mieux. Un alcoolique et une trainée. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose pour remédier à des gênes pareilles. Vernon et moi faisons de notre mieux pour le mettre sur le droit chemin. Dit-elle d'un ton condescendant. _

_-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de son dressage. Je pourrai vous y aider. Je sais bien comment on traite les vermines dans son genre. J'élève moi même des chiens et je dois dire que je suis une très bonne dresseuse. _

_-Ma belle-soeur élève elle aussi des chiens, vous devriez vous entendre._

_-J'en suis sur, entre éleveur on se comprend. Ma pauvre Madame Dursley. Comme cela doit être dur de devoir vous en charger seul avec votre mari. Il doit prendre une grande partie de votre temps et doit empiéter grandement sur votre famille. Je suis sur que je peux compenser le temps où il aurait pu être utile dans votre maison par un petit financement. Il est normal qu'il vous rembourse tout ce que vous mettez en œuvre pour son éducation..._

_Deux jours plus tard, après plusieurs relance de Mitsy et un coup de pouce de Lili, l'Oncle Vernon avait téléphoné à Mitsy pour parler argent._

_§§ Fin flash back §§_

Le grille pain le ramena au petit déjeuner qu'il était entrain de préparer. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Lili faire les toasts et les mettre dans une bannette.

Il fini de justesse à placer les tranches de bacon et les œufs dans les assiettes quand son oncle et sa tante entrèrent.

Harry fit attention de toujours être à l'opposer de son oncle. Ne surtout pas être à porter de main. Ni croiser son regard. Il gardait la tête baissé en totale soumission. Autant éviter les ennuis le plus possible.

Ce n'était que comme ça qu'il avait une chance de sortir de la cuisine sans avoir trop de problèmes. Sur un signe de sa tante il reparti dans son placard sans demander son reste.

A 7 heures son Oncle parti enfin.

Il ressorti et retourna dans la cuisine pour débarrasser la table tout en laissant la part (plus que conséquente) de son cousin.

Sa tante lui tendit une liste de tâche tout en lui disant d'un ton sec, que quand il aurait fini il irait chez Madame Degrans. Il cacha sa joie sous une moue contrariée qui du satisfaire sa tante et se mit à la tâche.

Il réussit à finir à 11 heure, quand son cousin se réveilla.

Il sortit vite fait de la maison et couru chez Mitsy. Mieux vos ne pas rester dans les parages avec un Dudley quand il se réveille. Il n'était pas du matin.

Il couru dans le bois et s'arrêta prêt de la rivière. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré le garçon qui avait la même apparence que lui.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu résoudre le problème de changement d'apparence. Il imaginait très bien la tête des Dursleys s'il s'était ramené comme cela.

Il caressa son médaillon distraitement. Il prouvait son lien avec Lili. Il était fait d'une matière dont les fées seules avaient le secret.

La cérémonie du lien avait été magnifique et incroyable. Il en avait encore des frissons rien qu'en y repensant.

Il resta debout dans sa rêverie un moment, quand il vit une ombre dans un arbre. Il sursauta et fit quelque pas en arrière.

Est-ce que cela pouvait-être le garçon de il y a 2 ans ? Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la personne perché sur l'arbre.

Il sentit Lili se crisper sur son épaule, il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre nerveuse ?

-Bouh!

-Aaaah! Cria Harry. Il se retourna vivement et percuta un torse dans son mouvement. Surprit, il entendit un rire très reconnaissable au dessus de lui. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Dan. Ce dernier très fière de son coup riait à gorge déployé devant la tête du garçon.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête Ael ! Ahahahah ! Trop drôle.

Le petit se renfrogna et eu dans l'idée de s'éloigner de cette idiot pour reprendre sa route, mais Dan referma ses bras sur lui et le serra fort dans un câlin étouffant.

-Allons, allons, petit oiseau, on ne dit plus bonjours à son Danni préféré?

-Pas quand il m'étouffe, réussit à articuler le garçon en tentant de s'extirper de l'étreinte plus que tentaculaire.

-Oooh voyont, détails, détails, dit-il en l'entraînant vers le domaine de Mitsy. J'ai entraperçu ma sœur faire les cents pas devant sa maison. Je n'ai pas préféré m'attarder avant qu'elle ne me repaire et qu'elle s'épanche sur moi de toute l'inquiétude qu'elle a pour toi et tes deux minutes de retards. J'ai préféré aller faire un tour et te guetter.

-C'est très gentil à toi, mais pourrais-tu me lâcher, je sais encore marcher tout seul tu sais.

-Oh? Désolé, déclara-t-il en le lâchant pas désolé pour un sous.

Ils arrivèrent chez Mitsy qui se précipita sur Ael pour voir si il aller bien. Après le contrôle habituel effectué, elle les mena dans la cuisine où le déjeuner les attendaient.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de manger, le téléphone sonna annonçant à Mitsy qu'elle devait se rendre immédiatement voir son éditeur.

-Mais Sissi, je dois me rendre chez Willi pour voir certains textes. Je ne peux y aller qu'aujourd'hui, sinon je vais devoir attendre je ne sais encore combien de temps. Comment faire pour Ael?

-Je peux rester tout seul, proposa timidement le garçon.

-Hors de question répliqua Misty. Tu est trop jeune. Tu peux l'emmener avec toi Dan. Cela serait une occasion pour Ael de voir le monde magique.

-Mmm... D'accord. Je ne pense pas que Willi y verra un inconvénient.

-C'est donc réglé. Déclara Mitsy contente, mais tout de même inquiète de laisser Dan, seul avec Ael. Il avait tendance à trop s'emporter quand il était question de vieux texte et elle espérait qu'il ne perdrait pas le petit.

-Qui est Walli? Demanda curieusement Ael et un peu inquiet de voir des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-William Brenic Nathanael Siriel Kerion de la maison des Frênes et souverains des clans du Nord. Il est un des souverains Veela.

-Veela?

-C'est une race magique qui est assai proche des humains. Tout du moins on se ressemble physiquement et il est possible que des couples veela/humain existe. Les particularités les plus connus sur eux sont qu'ils ont des compagnon, des personnes avec qui ils seront avec toute leur vie. Des âmes-sœur en quelque sortes. L'autre particularité est que quand ils expriment leurs rages ils prennent les traits d'oiseau de proie.

-Oh!

-Ils ont beaucoup de facilité à maîtriser le feu aussi. Il y a quatre souverains, Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest. J'ai connu William quand j'étais adolescent, un été, il était seulement héritier il a prit le titre de souverains à la mort de son père lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. On ne sait pas quel camp la tué, mais cela importe peu, tout ce que les Veela savent c'est que c'est un sorcier. J'ai pu garder de bon contact avec eux grâce à mon amitié avec Willi. Nous aimons tout les deux les vieux textes. Il voudrait me montrait des textes qu'il a trouvé en Nouvelle-Calédonie. J'ai hâte dit être. Si tu as fini nous allons y aller.

-Très bien.

Il finirent et aidèrent Mitsy à débarrasser. Après avoir recommandé à Ael de prendre son autre apparence que celle de Harry Potter, ils allèrent dans le salon sud et prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au palais du souverains Veela.

OoOoOoOo

Il arrivèrent dans un hall gigantesque. Du marbre bleu recouvrait du sol au plafond et était décoré par de sublimes fresques faites en nacre retraçant de grandes scènes de l'histoire Veela. Le plafond était décoré de magnifique arabesque en nacre et diamant redistribuant la lumière dans tout le hall, mettant en lumière les fresques. Ael eu le souffle coupé devant un tel spectacle. Il ne savait pas qu'il existait de si belle chose.

Il vit un homme s'avancer vers eu et il se cacha derrières les robes bleus de Dan (robe qui se mariait très bien avec le décor du hall remarqua-t-il).

-Danni!! Te voilà enfin. Cela fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu . Déclara l'homme en prenant Dan dans ses bras pour une étreinte étouffante.

Ael regarda de plus près l'homme devant lui et trouva que c'était la plus belle personne qu'il est vu. Grand, au moins 1m90, il dépassait Dan et son 1m80. Une carrure équivalent à celle de Dan (genre joueur de rugby) il avait des cheveux roux et blond rendant comme une crinière de flamme qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates. Il avait un visage carré mais tout en finesse et un léger bouc sur le menton. Deux grands yeux dorées montraient toute sa joie de revoir son ami. Il portait un vêtement rappelant le style moldu, avec un manteau légé rappelant les robes sorcières le tout dans les tons verts feuilles.

Après son étreinte avec Dan, il se tourna vers lui surprit . Il lança un regard interrogatif à son ami pour avoir une explication.

-C'est le protégé de ma famille, je te présente Ael.

Le fait que Dan les appelé par ce nom devant cet homme rassura grandement le petit. Seul les personnes proche et qui avaient la confiance de sa famille pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

-Enchanté jeune Ael. Lui-dit l'homme. Je me nomme William Brenic Nathanael Siriel Kerion de la maison des Frênes et souverains des clans du Nord. Soit le bienvenu dans ma demeure.

Intimidé Ael lui répondit par un signe de tête. Attendrit, le souverains lui sourit en retour.

-Bien! Suivez moi. Je dois te montrer absolument les merveilles que j'ai ramené de Nouvelle-Calédonie. Tu vas adoré! S'exclama William à son ami.

Il passèrent par de nombreuses salles et couloirs tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes elles aussi très belle. Ael se demandait si il existait quelque chose de moche dans cet endroit.

Il admirait la magnifique architecture du palais, le nez en l'air, et ne vit pas Dan et le souverains prendre un autre chemin. Quand il fit de nouveau attention aux personnes autours de lui, il remarqua enfin leur disparition.

Des visages inconnus l'entouraient, certains le dévisageant curieusement. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il sentit la panique monter en lui quand Lili vint voler devant son visage.

La voir lui fit un bien fou devant cette foule d'étranger ( ils étaient au moins cinq !). Ils empruntèrent un couloir au hasard dans l'espoir de retrouver le plus vite possible Dan.

Le temps, les couloirs, les portes et les jardins intérieurs se succédaient et toujours aucune trace de Dan. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Ce palais ne devait pas être si grand! Il avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres (et oui à 9 ans on ne voit pas le monde de la même façon ^^).

Il s'aventura dans une partie qui avait l'air déserte du palais. Elle était plus sombre et avait un, il ne savait quoi... d'inquiétant. Comme un bête tapis près à surgir de derrière les tentures. Ael déglutit, prit son courage à deux, car ça se trouvait Dan était peut-être là, et s'élança dans ce nouveau couloir.

Lili ouvrait le passage, regardant derrière chaque tenture aux couleurs sombres, au cas où il y aurait un passage. Le silence était assourdissant. Même ses pas étaient silencieux, leurs bruits absorbés par l'épais tapis rouge sombre. Même les fins rayons de lumières qui arrivaient à de frayer un chemin à travers les lourds rideaux n'arrivaient pas à alléger l'atmosphère.

Il s'était avancé à la moitié du couloir quand un bruit le figea.

Blop!

Un froid d'angoisse le prit, remontant dans son dos. Lili se réfugia derrière son épaule alors qu'il se retournait précipitamment pour voir se qui avait produit se bruit.

Blop!

Encore! Cela venait de la porte entre ouverte à sa droite. Devait-il aller voir, ou continuer son chemin et tout oublier de cet angoissant couloir? Il hésita et quand le bruit revint une nouvel fois de derrière la porte, la curiosité mis chaos sa bonne raison et il s'approcha prudemment de la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir d'un moment à l'autre, faisant surgir il ne savait qu'elle monstre.

Il poussa le battant de la porte pour agrandir l'ouverture et passa sa tête dans l'entre bâillement, Lili faisant de même sur son épaule.

Un regard Tricolore et un regard émeraude et bleu scanners la pièce. Malheureusement, elle était bien trop sombre pour voir quelque chose. Il repéra tout de même une fenêtre sur sa droite. Maintenant qu'il était là autant aller jusqu'au bout se dit-il. Il entra et s'approcha des rideaux pour les ouvrirent. Il tira dessus pour faire entrer le soleil et fut éblouit par la soudaine luminosité.

Blop!

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un coup. Et il le vit.

C'était grand, globuleux, et rouge....

Il tomba sur ses fesses et cligna des yeux sous le choc.

Un poisson rouge ? Enfin cette chose y ressemblait grandement... sauf pour la taille. Il devait faire au moins 1m20 de hauteur, dans un grand bocal rond.... Et il faisait bulles.

Le mystère des « blops » étaient résolu. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il se releva et s'épousseta.

-Il s'appelle Bubulle, c'est mon poisson rouge. Dit tout à coup une voix dans les ombres de la pièce. Tu ne devrais pas rester en pleine lumière comme cela gamin, tu vas finir par griller.

Un garçon s'avança vers lui et il pu le distinguer dans la pénombre.

Il se tenait à quelque mètre de lui , il faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui, pas plus de 11 ans dirait-il. Les cheveux bruns méchés de bleu électrique faisaient ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur que ses mèches et sa peau extrêmement pâle. Il avait les yeux bridés comme les asiatiques. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas beau. Il était magnifique.

-Qui est-vous ?

-Est toi qui est-tu ? C'est mal poli de demander son nom sans avoir donné le sien avant, répliqua l'inconnue avec un sourire moqueur.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, répondit-il méfiant. Il y avait un truc bizarre avec se type.

-Enchanté Harry, tu peux m'appeler Ray.

Le garçon bougea, et tourna autour de lui, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu es un peu petit et tes vêtements ne sont pas terribles du tout. Tu n'as aucun goût en cette matière mon pauvre petit Harry. Tu ressemble a une crevette dans les vêtements d'un éléphant.

A cette remarque Harry croisa les bras et relava le menton plantant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

-Est-ce que j'ai demandé ton avis? Et puis je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, Dan nous a fait partir trop vite. ? Et toi ? C'est quoi ces habits plein de trous avec ses chaines et ces piques. tu te crois mieux habillé que moi. ?

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris, puis éclata de rire à la remarque de Harry.

-Et bien, t'as du répondant pour un humain. Tu vas faire un merveilleux casse croute.

-Hein ?!!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question qu'il vit l'autre lui foncer dessus. Il eu juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter. Lili en profita pour donner une impulsion à l'autre qui alla s'encastrer dans un mur.

-Non, mais t'es malade ? Je ne suis pas comestible ! S'exclama Harry.

-Aïeeee ! Qui est l'imbécile qui ma encastrer ?

-Tu tes encastré tout seul imbécile !

-Et ne me traite pas d'imbécile, imbécile !

-Rhaaa tu m'énerve !

-T'es très mignon en colère petit. Lui répondit Ray avec un grand sourire.

-Gnagnagna, réplique Harry rouge. Et t'es quoi d'abord pour vouloir me boulotter ?

-Un vampire bien sur.

-Un quoi ? Jamais entendu parler.

-Un vampire espèce d'inculte. Même les Moldus connaissent les vampires voyons.

-Et bien pas moi. T'es un être magique ?

-Pff quelle question ridicule. Évidemment. Bon tu me laisse te manger tranquillement oui ?

-Même pas en rêve. On m'attend, bouge t'es sur mon chemin.

Il eu à peine fini sa phrase qu'un cri retenti au dessus d'eux. A peine levèrent-ils la tête qu'un bout du plafond s'effondra et qu'une masse tomba sur le vampire. Harry grimaça. Ça devait faire mal.

-Bordelll !! Mais qui est le crétin qui mes tombé dessus ?

Les deux corps se dépêtrèrent l'un de l'autre dans un fouillis de vêtement.

Finalement, la chose tombée du ciel se releva d'un grand mouvement de cape.

C'était également un garçon, on lui donnerait pas plus de 11 ans comme pour Ray. Blond, les cheveux long jusqu'à la taille, les yeux dorés et aussi grand que l'imbécile de vampire.

-Enchanté paysans ! Vous avez l'honneur d'être devant le grand, le magniiiifique Nathanael !

-Connard!! Tu marche sur ma main.

-Oh ? Mais que faisait-elle dessous ? Ne laisse donc pas trainer tes mains partout… ? Tiens ? Un vampire ?

-Oui un vampire crétin de Veela. Non mais ce n'est pas possible. Argh le con, t'avais une dague en argent sur toi ?

-Euh…

-Raah le con, elle c'est planté dans ma jambe quand tes tombé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con.

-Voyons, soufre en silence, tu ne vois pas que tu dérange ? Tu ne vas pas en mourir. Soit un vampire, pas un loup-garou. Mais qui est cette jolie créature ? Bonjouuur ! S'exclama-t-il d'une façon qui fit peur à Ael.

-Euh...salut.

Harry n'avait pas bougé de tout l'échange. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui tombait encore dessus ? C'était qui ces deux imbécile ?

Le nommé Nathanael s'approcha de lui, abandonnant le vampire au sol, et mis un bras autour des épaules du pauvre Harry qui se raidit sous le contact et se demandait comment faire pour s'éclipser discrètement.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

-Harry… un peu banal comme nom, mais tu n'y peu rien. Tu peux m'appeler Nath, Harry... Je crois que je vais plutôt t'appeler Ryry. Oui, c'est beaucoup plus joli comme ça.

Olala, pensa Harry, mais c'est qui cet idiot encore. Et d'où il lui donnait un surnom celui-là ?

Et le voilà qui blablatait encore, mais qu'est qu'il racontait ? Il parle de beauté ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire de savoir comment poser un verre sans faire de bruit disgracieux ?

Il soupira et regarda Lili qui observait les deux étrangers avec méfiance. Elle n'avait surtout pas l'aire contente de la promiscuité entre le Veela et lui. Il aurait mieux fait de partir quand l'imbécile numéro 1 s'était encastré.

Ses pensées furent coupés quand il sentit Lili le tirer en arrière et il senti un souffle d'air juste devant son nez. Il cligna des yeux et vit un poignard planté dans le tronc d'arbre à côté de lui.

-Comment ose-tu, rustre, attaquer une si jolie personne?

-C'est pas lui que je visait Veela décérébré! Bien que épinglé il me sera plus facile de me nourrir...

-Quoi? Tu as voulu attenter à ma si magnifique personne? Et comment peux-tu penser manger un si adorable petit humain? Regarde avec ses grands yeux tricolores et ses cheveux en bataille il ressemble à l'un de mes serviteurs qui me sert de jouet. Déclara Nathaniel enthousiaste et montrant Harry à Ray en lui tenant les joues.

Galère... pensa Ael.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre conversation passionnante mais je suis à la recherche de mon ami Dan.

-Tu parle de Daniel? Demanda Nathanael. Il est dans la bibliothèque. Viendé, je te montre le chemin.

Il lâcha, au grand soulagement d'Ael, ses épaules mais prit sa main pour le conduire.

-Eh teme! Je peux pas marcher à cause de toi!

-Oh? Et alors?

-Je dois me faire soigner baka!

-Que tu es ennuyeux petit vampire. Aller, comme tu es un invité de ma maison je vais être généreux avec toi.

Il fit demi-tour et revint vers Ray. Il l'attrapa par sa jambe valide et le tira derrière lui.

Harry les regarda incrédule puis haussa les épaules. Il se dit que ça lui apprendra à vouloir le boulotter. Il les les suivit donc soulagé de bientôt revoir Dan, sous les cris et les injures du vampire.

Il pensait pas à ce moment que cette drôle de rencontre allait le suivre pendant un sacré bout de temps...

¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤

_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_

Enfin!!!!!! Le chapitre 5 est publié !!!!!!!!!!!

Youpiiie!!

La réponse gagnante du chapitre précédente était un poisson rouge, un vampire et un Veela. Désolé pour les fervent de loup-garous ^^ se n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Dans le prochain chapitre nous serons toujours dans le palais Veela et Ael va enfin retrouver Daniel. Mais que faisait un vampire chez les Veela? Voilà la grande question.

J'essaye de garder à l'esprit que Ael n'a que 9ans donc une façon de penser différente ^^ bien qu'il soit avancé pour son âge. Nous allons avoir bientôt des nouvelles de l'enquête de Daniel concernant un futur évadé apprécié de beaucoup de monde ^^ Si certain pense que mon pitit Harry n'est pas assai traumatisé et bien... il faut savoir que les fées aident beaucoup et permettent d'accélérer et aider son rétablissement. Il y a toujours des séquelles et deux années viennent tout de même de passer sous l'influence et le soutient de Mitsy ^^ Voili voilou

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos rewieus elles me motives énormément et je suis très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise. J'espère que ça continuera.

PS: Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à men faire part ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour lecteur ^^

Gomen gomen de mettre siiiii longtemps à poster.

La rentré et les examens ne me laisse pas de répits et j'ai découvert la magnifique fonction de traduction de Internet Explorer (moi qui ne suit que sur Moxilla) du coup… je suis aller me noyer sous les fics anglaises ^^''''''''''

Merci pour vos rewieus qui me motive à bloque et particulièrement celle d'Akira qui est, je pense, ma plus longue.

Mon petit Nathanael ne te ferais pas penser à un certains Tamaki, de Host club, par hasard ? Il a aussi un ptit brin de Rukia de Bleach je trouve après relecture ^^

Merci pour la remarque Pimouss ^^'' je me relie plusieurs fois mais les fautes sont coriaces et se cache... et je n'ai pas de béta pour la chasse donc... désolé si mes fautes t'agresse ^^ normalement, et je dis bien normalement, il devrait y avoir beaucoup moins de faute dans ce chapitre.

Voici le chapitre...enfin...

Chapitre 6: Kamarad ? (ami ?)

Ils marchaient depuis des heures ! Pensait Harry. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins où il allait, se dit-il en jetant un regard inquiet à Nathanael. Ils étaient passé devant il ne savait combien de couloir et il était sur d'être déjà passé au moins deux fois devant cette peinture.

Et Nathanael blablatait et blablatait sans arrêt, en trainant toujours le vampire qui s'était enfin tu et qui avait décidé de bouder les bras croisés. En jurant tout de même dans les escaliers, que Harry était sur, Nath faisait exprès de prendre le plus possible... Des tarés quoi... quelle galère.

Enfin ! Moment béni, ils atteignirent la bibliothèque et Harry vit entre deux rangés, Daniel penché sur un parchemin. Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança et agrippa avec force la jambe de l'homme. Or de question qu'il ne le lâche de nouveau. Qui savait sur quoi il allait encore tomber.

-Ael !...Oups, je crois que Mitsy va me tuer.... Dit Dan se rendant enfin compte que le petit n'avait pas était avec lui pendant un petit moment (3 heures quoi...). Il se pencha et prit le petit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Se demandant bien ce qu'il lui valait ses marques d'affections si peut habituel du petit.

-Nathanael ? Demanda surprit le souverains en regardant son fils… et la chose qu'il traînait derrière lui.

- Père, je l'ai trouvé dans la partie réservé aux invités proches de la famille... en train d'échapper à ce vampire qui voulait le manger.

-Cafteur, marmonna Ray.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu dans cette partie du palais alors tu devrais être en classe avec Mickiel ? Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu traîne notre invité par une de ses jambes ? Demanda-t-il légèrement amusé, très légèrement... se n'était pas n'importe qui que son fils traînait ainsi.

-Et bien heu... comment dire... j'ai eu un léger, très très léger accident en cours avec Mick, déclara-t-il gêné. Et le vampire à besoins de soins, il s'est blessé avec une dague en argent...

-TU ma blessé avec TA dague en argent teme! S'exclama Ray qui avait décidé de ne plus bouder devant le souverains Veela. LACHE MOI imbécile, je peux me tenir debout !

-Oh! Si tu y tiens.

Il lâcha la jambe de l'autre garçon qui tomba lourdement sur celle blessé à terre (par hasard, si si Nathanael l'affirmait...). Le vampire siffla de douleur, car une blessure faite avec de l'argent s'était très douloureux tout de même pour un jeune vampire.

-Tu peux pas faire attention! Cracha-t-il au jeune Veela.

Nath allait répliquer quand il fut interrompu par son père.

-Allons, allons les enfants. Un peu de calme. Ael, dit moi ta version.

-Et bien, commença timidement le petit accroché comme un koala à Dan, je vous chercher quand j'ai vu que vous étiez plus là et je suis arrivé dans un endroit bizarre. J'ai entendu un bruit et je suis allé voir ce que s'était. L'autre est arrivé et à voulu me boulotter et le deuxième et tombé du plafond sur le premier. Le vampire à eu sa blessure dans la chute.

-Eh! J'ai un nom! Déclara le vampire.

William ferma les yeux devant tout cela. Ralala les enfants, une grande joie certes, mais on ne prévenait jamais de tout les problèmes et mal de tête qu'ils donneraient.

-Raiu, je t'es déjà dit et répété qu'on ne manger pas les gens dans ce palais. On t'apporte des Moldus pour cela et à l'heure des repas. Ce n'est pas bon de grignoter.

-Mais j'ai faim moi! Protesta Ray.

-On te donnera un encas dans ces cas là, mais va aux cuisines où on stock les pochettes de sang.

Le vampire grommela mais capitula. De toute façon que pouvait-il dire devant son hôte, qui était dix fois plus grand que lui et beaucoup plus puissant.

William se retourna vers son ami et son Koala attitré et fit les présentations.

-Comme je pense que ses deux terreurs n'ont pas pensaient à se présenter correctement je vais le faire, soupiras-t-il. Voici mon fils et héritier, Nathanael Falieni Mickiel Kerion de la maison des frênes et héritier des clans du Nord. Et à sa droite notre illustre invité, Raiu Yoru Kaminari du clan vampirique Chiyume.

-Oooh ! C'est le fils de Ryuu ? S'exclama Dan enthousiaste. Il ne lui ressemble pas trop, à par pour ses yeux. Ils ont la même couleur électrique. Digne de l'empereur de la foudre, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, il ma demandé de le garder pendant qu'il règle quelque problèmes au niveau des clans. Laisser son fils unique aussi près des assassins n'est pas très prudent et il a besoins de toutes personnes fidèles près de lui.

-Et bien, ça ne s'arrange pas. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec les nouvelles lois qui vont passer au ministère je suppose.

William hocha la tête

-Nathanael, Raiu, je vous présente Ael. Il est le protégé de mon ami Dan qui est ici.

-Ael ?! S'exclama Nath. Je croyais que tu t'appelais Harry !

-Seul ceux autorisé à l'appeler ainsi le peuvent.

-Cool ! C'est beaucoup plus jolie Ael qu'Harry. S'enthousiasma le Veela.

-Non. Coupa Ael. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Nath le regarda interloqué sans trop comprendre. Raiu qui c'était tenu silencieux jusque là fit savoir sa présence.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me conduire là où je pourrais être soigné? Parce que, c'est pas que je m'ennuies mais j'ai la jambe ouverte et je suis en train de m'affaiblir de plus en plus...

-Oh ! Oui c'est vrai. Nath conduit notre invité à l'infirmerie pour qu'il reçoive des soins. Tu devrais les accompagner Ael. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à parler avec Dan et je pense que tu seras mieux avec les enfants.

-Je refuse que se fou me touche encore une fois ! S'indigna Ray.

-Petite nature, raya le Veela. Il reprit sa jambe et le traina une nouvelle fois sur le sol en direction de l'infirmerie... qui se trouvait à côté de l'aile des invités.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne pas emmené ici dans un premier temps? Demanda fulminant Ray.

-Ah? S'étonna faussement Nath. Ryry ma demandé en premier de le conduire à Dan. Premier arrivé, premier servie. Répondit-il avec un sourire innocent qui ne trompa personne.

Ray souffla de désespoir alors que Harry se demandait encore se qu'il faisait là. Maudite habitude de toujours faire se qu'un adulte lui dit de faire. Le voilà de nouveau seul avec les deux tarés alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas quitter Dan.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où le vampire fut prit en charge de suite. En tant qu'hôte avisé, Nath insista pour rester pour savoir le diagnostique. Rien de grave en conséquence. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient sortis et le jeune Veela les mena dans un des nombreux jardins d'intérieur de la citée.

Ray grogna sous le soleil tapant et monta vite fais dans un arbre au feuillage épais. Les deux autres le suivirent et se posèrent au pied de l'arbre. Lili, quant à elle, s'amusa avec les jais d'eau de la fontaine qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

De là, ils avaient une vu de la citée Veela impressionnante.

Ils se trouvaient dans un immense canyon d'au moins deux kilomètres de large. On pouvait apercevoir sur la gauche, l'embouchure qui illuminait toute la cité. Elle s'étendait sur les deux parois, reliées entre elles par d'immenses ponts en arc formant des arches gracieuses. On avait l'impression que les parois étaient multicolores avec toutes les maisons à flan, peintes avec de multiples couleurs pastel. Chaque bâtiment était différent. Elles variaient en style de façon des plus surprenante, toute en restant harmonieux les uns avec les autres. Une sorte de lumière propre semblait sortir d'eux.

Seize heures sonna.

Le son des carions résonnèrent dans tout le canyon donnant une symphonie des plus surprenante. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister. Il remarqua de drôle de bulles qui circulaient sur les parois. Certaines plongeant vers le bas du canyon. Il pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur des silhouettes. Des ascenseurs ?

Il se leva et se pencha sur la rambarde pour voir le fond du canyon.

Un fleuve serpentait, reflétant milles couleurs. De nombreuses embarquassions flottaient sur lui passant sous de nouveaux ponts gracieux qui rejoignaient les deux bords du fleuve. Tout était démesuré. Le fleuve devait biens faire plus d'un kilomètre de long et sur chaque bord de nombreux bâtiments le bordait. Il ne pouvait pas très bien voir de la où il était, mais il semblait que l'architecture de ceux-ci étaient différentes de ceux de la cité sur les flancs du canyon. Plus similaire les uns des autres, bien qu'il pouvait voir qu'ils semblaient séparer en plusieurs quartiers selon les formes des maisons.

Un nuage passa sur le soleil ternissant à peine les couleurs des citées.

Emerveillé, il pu admirer la provenance des couleurs du fleuve.

Une troisième cité se trouvait en dessous de l'eau. Certaines colonnes et tours, jaillissaient de l'eau. De même que des ponts, escaliers et ces drôles d'ascenseurs, qui reliés les trois citées en une seul.

-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda derrière lui Nathanael.

-C'est... c'est magnifique. Répondu Harry le souffle coupé. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, rit le Veela. Bienvenue à Yiedikran ! La citée triple.

La cité la plus ancienne est celle qui ce trouve sur les flancs du canyon. Elle est la première cité Veela et la capitale, si on peut dire, des Veelas du Nord. Celle qui se trouve sur les berges n'était qu'au départ qu'un village de pécheur. Lui apprit doctement Nath.

Quand les sorciers ont commencé leur grande répression contre les être magiques qui n'étaient pas « humain », ceux qui n'avaient nul par où allaient ont commencé à venir ici.

La citée Veela, qui se nommait seulement Yiedi, est très protégé. Elle est introuvable pour les non magiques et ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions. Elle est si vielle, quelle possède une âme propre et une volonté propre. Donc si elle ne veut pas qu'on la trouve, les gens auraient beau chercher ils ne la trouveraient jamais.

Ainsi le roi de l'époque invita les réfugiés sur les berges du fleuve.

Au début s'était encore gérable. Puis, les moldus ont eu une expansion de plus en plus grande. Ils détruisaient nos lieux de vies et les religions n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Nous étions chassés de partout. Ainsi de plus en plus de monde sont venus et tu peux en voir le résultat en la deuxième cité. Dans le même temps, de nombreuses colonies d'être de l'eau, ceux d'eau douce plus particulièrement, ces sont vu au bord de l'extinction avec toutes ces chasses et pollutions de leurs habitats. Ils ont étaient, eux aussi, invité à venir ici.

Du coup c'est devenu Yiedikran la trois citée.

-Où se trouve-t-on ? Encore en Angleterre ?

-Ah ah ! Tu voudrais bien savoirs ! Il est interdit de le dire et beaucoup de personnes qui vivent ici ne savent pas également où elle se trouve. Mais ils s'en fiche, du moment qu'ils sont en sécurité.

-Et tous vivent sans problèmes ?

-Au il y a souvent des conflits entre les espèces. Mais si ils veulent continuer à vivre en sécurité ici ils savent qu'ils doivent se calmer. Les chefs de clans et de familles servent à cela et tenir en laisses les leurs. De même que des quartiers sont attribués pour les plus territoriaux.

-Cela n'empêche pas les peines sévères en cas de cas grave, rajouta Raiu. Ce n'est pas si fréquent que cela mais il peut arriver que les plus grands fauteurs de troubles soient bannis. Au alors exécuté.

-Ils sont tués ? Demanda craintivement Harry ? Ce n'est pas trop dur comme punition.

-Ca dépend, lui répondit Ray.

-Mon père ma raconté qu'il y a quelque années, raconta Nath, un jeune loup-garou Alpha voulait changer en son espèces tous les jeunes pour en faire une armé et implanter la suprématie de sa race. Il n'a pas osé s'en prendre aux jeunes dans la citée, mais il a fait plusieurs raides sur des villages moldus et sorciers.

Il a ramené plusieurs jeunes ainsi dans la citée. S'en prendre aux petits, aux enfants, est interdis dans la majorité des peuples magiques. Nous sommes les cadeaux de la magie et son futur. Nous devons donc être protégés.

Pour le moment il ne s'intéresser qu'aux jeunes extérieurs. Qui sait quand cela ne lui aurait pas suffit. Il fallait l'arrêter maintenant tant que les dégâts étaient encore minimes.

Il fut donc jugé. Comme il ne s'était prit à aucun enfant de la cité il fut seulement banni, avec tout de même des sorts de contraintes puissants. Il n'aurait plus du être un danger.

Mais nous avons appris des années plus tard qu'il s'était, on ne sait comment, libérer des sorts et qu'il avait continué son œuvre sur les jeunes. Il aurait du être exécuté.

-C'était quoi son nom ? Demanda Harry au Veela.

- Fenrir Greyback.

Quand il entendit ce nom, un long frisson traversa le dos d'Harry. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'un nom. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette personne et ne souhaité pas la rencontrer.

-Tu dis que les enfants magiques sont des cadeaux ? Demanda-t-il de façon légère.

-Bien sur !

-Qu'il faut les protéger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse la tête penchée en avant pour pas qu'ils voient son visage. Même…même si ils ne le mérite pas ?

Raiu et Nath se tournèrent vers lui surpris. Le vampire pour la première fois de leur rencontre le regarda très attentivement.

Cet humain faisait bien une tête de moins que lui et l'autre guignol. Il pouvait voir que son corps était frêle et cela était d'autant plus souligné par les vêtements trop larges qu'il portait. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas très abîmés. Mais on pouvait remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas neufs. Et pas acheté pour lui.

Ses longs cheveux brun clairs en bataille étaient striés de plusieurs mèches d'un brun plus foncé. Curieusement celles-ci avaient l'air plus nombreuses que la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Il y a une demi-heure… Curieux, se dit-il. Le vent les faisaient voler et il pu voir de drôles de marques rouges et des sortes de griffure sur le haut de son dos et remontant sur sa nuque.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Nathanael et vit que celui-ci aussi avait remarqué.

Ce dernier prit délicatement le visage du petit dans ses mains pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Ray remarque que de nombreuses paillettes de couleurs émeraude étaient apparues dans le regard tricolore. Vraiment curieux.

-Harry… Ael, tous les enfants ont le droit d'êtres protégés. C'est même un devoir. Nous représentons l'avenir, l'espoir. Tous les enfants méritent d'être aimés. Et si des personnes font du mal à un enfant, si une famille fait du mal à un petit, c'est qu'il ne le mérite pas. Mais je crois que pour toi, il y a des gens qui font tout pour te protéger et t'aimer. Non ? Tu as beaucoup de chance. Pas tous, trouve leur famille qui les aimera.

Il essuya la larme qui tomba de l'œil d'Ael. Une simple petite larme pour dire qu'il avait comprit et avait été touché par ses paroles.

_-Oui_, _je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un d'autre ai à subir se qu'a subit mon frère. _se promit Nathanael.

Il regarda Raiu par-dessus la tête d'Ael et vit dans son regard fixé sur le plus petit, que celui-ci aussi le protégerai. Leurs deux regards, bleu et de doré, se croisèrent scellant leur promesse.

Raiu se retourna tout d'un coup pour porter son regard sur les personnes qui venaient de pénétrer le jardin.

La première était une grande femme blonde, comme Nathanael, mais qui arborait de jolis yeux verts pastel. Elle dépassait son compagnon d'au moins une demi-tête. Elle leur fit un immense sourire en les voyants et accéléra le pas. La seconde personne était un adolescent qui devait avoir dans les 16 ans. Il devait faire dans les 1m70 et avait une aussi forte de carrure que le roi (genre joueur de rugby) et avait de long cheveux ébènes strié de mèches rousses, lui arrivants jusqu'à la taille coiffé en rasta. Son regards porté le doré de la ligné royal mais parsemé de noir. Il suivait la femme d'un pas plus posé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mickiel, dit doucement Nath. Il ne remarqua pas l'étrange regard que lançait Ray à son frère. Ce dernier n'en fut pas non plus conscient.

-Nathanael ! Raiu ! Je vous trouve enfin ! S'exclama la femme. Oh ? Qui est-ce demanda-t-elle en désignant Harry.

-Oh ! Mère, annonça Nathanael en se détachant d'Ael. Voici le protégé de Dan, Harry ou Ael pour ceux qu'il permet, présenta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Harry…

-Tu peux utiliser Ael si tu veux, coupa en marmonnant Ael et en détournant le regard. Il le regarda de côté et vit un immense sourire sur le visage du Veela.

-Bien, je disais, Ael, voici ma mère, Micha Falia Kerion des maisons reliés des Ormes et des Frênes, souveraine des clans du Nord. Et voici mon frère aîné, Mickiel Delim William Kerion, de la maison des Frêne et mon précepteur et garde du corps.

-En…enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit timidement Ael.

-Kyaaaaa !! Tu es trooop mignon !! Répondit Micha en prenant le pauvre Ael dans ses bras et l'étouffant à moitié. Mais mon pauvre chéri ! Tu es trop léger ! Et tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Dan ne te nourris donc pas ! Vite suis-moi ! Je vais te remplumer ! Et vous aussi les petits ! Déclara-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle entraînait déjà le pauvre Ael.

Nath et Mickiel soupirèrent de concert devant le manège de leur mère sous le regard perplexe de Raiu. Nath prit le bras du vampire et le traina derrière lui sur les traces de sa mère, Mickiel les suivant en souriant derrière eux. Ils s'étaient promis de protéger le petit. Cela commençait par le protéger de sa folle de mère !

OoOoOoOo

William et Dan étaient assis dans la bibliothèque, penchaient l'un vers l'autre, de nombreux parchemins éparpillés autour d'eux.

-Ton héritier ?

William soupira.

-Oui, Nathanael a été déclaré héritier le jour de ses 11 ans.

-Et Mickiel ?

-Il est son précepteur et son garde du corps. J'ai fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mis totalement sur la touche.

-Tu as du le voir venir quand tu t'es lié et que tu as eu Nath et Maya. Mickiel ne pouvait plus prétendre à rien.

-Le conseil voulait le chasser. Car il est le fils d'une sorcière qui n'était pas ma compagne et qui était folle.

-C'est pas parce que sa mère à péter les plombs à cause de la mise en place de ton lien que Mickiel le deviendras aussi.

-Je le sais bien, ralla William. Mickiel s'en fiche d'être ou pas l'héritier. Il aime profondément son frère et sa sœur et Micha le traite comme son propre fils malgré des débuts tendu. Il n'a aucune raison de se tourner vers sa mère.

-…

-Il a l'air d'être bien. Commença le monarque.

-Ael ? Demanda Dan acceptant le changement de sujet. Oui, il a beaucoup évolué en deux ans. Nous sommes très fières de lui. Il apprend petit à petit ce qu'est une vraie vie. Bien que ses retours régulier chez ces « choses », dit-il avec dégout, freine beaucoup nos effort et parfois même les régresses. Il se laisse toucher par d'autres personnes que Mitsy en une certaine mesure. Au moins son réflexe de s'échapper d'un toucher est beaucoup moins voyant. Il rit de plus en plus et arrive à s'exprimer de plus en plus normalement avec d'autres enfants, merci à Théa. Mais avec les adultes c'est pas encore ça.

-Théa ? La fille de…

-Oui

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait être sociable.

-Comme quoi tout arrive ! S'éclaffa Dan. On a du attendre au moins une année pour qu'il soit totalement convaincu que tout ceci, Mitsy, la maison, moi, Chris, ont été vraiment là. Reprit-il plus sérieusement. De même que la magie et les fées. Mais je pense qu'il a eu moins de mal avec elles. Avec une qui se balade quotidiennement avec lui et qui ai lié à lui. Bien que parfois je me demande s'il ne la prend pas pour son amie imaginaire, dit-il dépité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Il ne la prend pas du tout pour une amie imaginaire, s'éclaffa Will. Ma fille en a un et elle se comporte complètement différemment que ton petit.

-Maya ?

-Ah ah ah ! Oui, J'ai du m'absenter un long moment avec Mickiel et Nathanael. Elle s'est sentie seule et s'est créé un ami imaginaire. Il s'appelle Makiratiligraph et c'est une jolie libellule d'un mètre de long, bleu et verte, avec un peu de mauve sur les ailes, d'après elle.

-Je vois…

-Changeons de sujet, comment avances-tu avec les barrières de la maison du p'tit ?

-Eh bien, soupira-t-il, c'est assai galère. J'ai réussi à rallonger le temps où Ael peut être absent sans que les alarmes ne se déclenchent. J'ai bon espoir de rallonger d'une ou de deux journées de plus mais il doit compenser à chaque fois, en restant un nombre de jour équivalent avec ses relatifs. Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire de vraiment significatif avant deux ans. Quand il rentrera à Poudelard et que les protections seront au plus bas. Et encore, j'espère que se sera le cas.

-Est-ce une bonne chose de le laisser aller dans les filés du citronné ? Il sera seul là-bas. Et très vulnérable.

-Il a un miroir à double sens, cadeau des fées, et Lili sera avec lui. Elle lui permettra d'ouvrir quelques secrets du château qui lui seront très utiles.

-Des secrets ?

-Hu hu hu ! Je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise.

-Je n'y serai pas crétin. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Allons, allons, ne te fâche pas. Je te raconterai mais pas tout de suite.

-Pff ! t'es pénible tu sais ? Tu as fais des progrès concernant les Potters sinon.

-J'ai fouillé tant que j'ai pu, impossible de trouver des infos sur les dossiers que j'ai trouvé il y a deux ans. Sinon, concernant Black… j'ai pu savoir qu'il a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Son dossier comporte un rapport des Aurors qui l'on arrêté, mais ensuite il y a juste un tampon du président du Magemote et du Ministre pour son incarcération.

-Dumbledore et Grivier l'ancien ministre mystérieusement disparu. Même pas une chance de se défendre et de s'expliquer. C'est comme si on avait voulu le faire taire.

-MmmMm. Acquiesça-t-il.

-Qu'en est-il de Lupin ? Il pourrait peut-être nous éclaircir sur ce sujet.

-Il est à l'étranger. Il ne peut pas vraiment revenir en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda le Veela surpris. Le jeune Potter fait parti de sa meute si je peux dire.

-Oui. Mais j'ai trouvé par un de mes tous nouveaux informateurs dans le pays où le Louloup est parti, des papiers très intéressant. Jubila-t-il en lui tendant les dits papiers.

-Un extrait de naissance ?

-Vi. Lit-le.

-Kaleb Sirius et Joshua Remus Black Lupin, nées le 10 Avril 1982 à Monreale, Canada… Des jumeaux.

-Vi

-Avec Sirius Black.

-Vi. Une loi qui est passé il y a 8 ans et quelque mois à interdit les loups-garous d'avoir des petits sans le consentement du Ministère, sous l'excuse de la régulation des loups-garous qui serait trop nombreux sur les terres des Royaumes Unies. De nombreux loups-garous se sont vu retiré leurs petits ou interrompu leur grossesses à cause de cette loi.

-Il avait donc deux petits en route… et par peur qu'on les lui prenne, il est partie. Pas étonnant. Avec des jumeaux. Même avec la protection des Potters et de Black il était menacé. Compréhensible. Et il ne peut pas consciemment revenir pour aider Harry alors qu'il doit protéger ses louveteaux. Dans tous les cas il y aurait sacrifice. Je n'ose imaginer comment il doit être torturé par cela. Au moins, il doit savoir qu'Harry a de meilleures chances de survivre. Sa « notoriété » le protège plus ou moins.

-Oui. Il a du quitter l'Angleterre deux mois avant l'attaque de Voldy chez les Potters. Donc, même si on prend contacte avec lui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'une grande aide. Le fidelidas a dut être posé un mois après son départ. La dernière personne qui aurait pu nous aider est Peter Pettigrow. Mais il fut tué par Black dans la rue où il fut arrêté. D'après le rapport il l'aurait trouvé riant hystériquement et n'a pas posé de résistance.

-Curieux. Il serait devenu fou ?

-Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu les membres de sa famille.

-Belatrix Lestrange ?

-Entre autre.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. S'il devait être Père, pourquoi ne pas résister ? Pourquoi ne pas fuir ? Et puis pourquoi trahir sa famille ? Sa meute, en tant que compagnon d'un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas logique.

-Peut-être que Black ne savait pas qu'il allait être père.

-Ca se voit que tu n'a pas l'expérience d'un compagnon lié. Si ton compagnon porte un de tes petits, tu le sens. Quelle couple étonnant. Lupin doit être un dominé naturel pour cela. Black doit être spécial pour qu'ils soient liés…

-Si on veut avoir des réponses, il faudrait réussir à voir Black lui-même. Le coupa Dan dans ses réflexions.

-A Azkaban ?

-Oui

-Là où ça pullule de Détraqueurs ?

-Oui

-Dans les cellules sous hautes sécurités ?

-Oui

-Et comment ?

-… Une autorisation de visite ?

-Avec Dumbledore en tête du Magemote ?

-… Certes, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il va falloir donc y aller plus… furtivement.

-A Azkaban ?

-Oui

-Là où ça pullule de Détraqueurs ?

-Oui

-Dans les cellules sous hautes sécurité ?

-Oui, répondit fièrement Dan. Don't worry Willi ! Je vais réussir ! J'ai bien pénétré dans la citadelle d'Eter et les ruines d'Akala et suis revenu vivant.

-Ouais, mais je te raconte pas dans qu'elle état. Et tu n'avais pas à affronté des Détraqueurs ! Tu sais ? Ces choses grandes et drapés de noirs qui te mettent le moral à zéro rien qu'à dire leur nom et qui te pique ton âme en te faisant la bise.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas ^^ Et puis, Pensé est là aussi. Elle m'aidera.

A ses mots, la fée qui avait sortie la tête pour suivre leur conversation se cacha vite fait dans la poche de son protégé.

-…

-…

-Ou alors tu va tout de même voir ce Lupin pour avoir quelque éclaircissement. Tu as le pays. C'est un bon début.

Une petite main sortie de la poche, le pouce en l'air, marquant son accord.

Dan soupira. Lui qui se faisait une joie de planifier une super infiltration dans la prison sorcière.

¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤

_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_

血夢 (Chiyume) : rêve de sang

雷雨 (Raiu) : orage

夜 (Yoru) : nuit

稲光 (Kaminari) : foudre

竜 (Ryuu) : Dragon

Je ne suis pas experte en japonnais. Je le fais au feeling et deux sites de traductions ( 'reverso' et un dictionnaire de japonnais en ligne) ^^'' si vous n'êtes pas d'accord dites le moi et je corrigerai en conséquence ^^

Pour ceux qui ont du mal Ray et Raiu sont la même personne. Ray est juste la contraction du nom Raiu.

Voilà donc ce sixième chapitre, ouf… vous l'avez attendu longtemps hun ? Désolé.

Dans le chapitre suivant la rencontre avec un loup-garou et en route pour un bon de deux ans !! A moins que l'histoire ne l'en décide autrement -grommelle grommelle- C'est fou comment elle adore rajouter des trucs…

Bisous à tous et merci de me lire et d'être si patient –s'incline-


End file.
